Inspección
by Mad-Shizuya8059
Summary: Los Vongola llevan una vida tranquila, hasta que les llega un aviso de los altos mandos ¿Qué es todo ese revuelo entre la Décima Generación? .Shonen ai. -8059, 1827-.
1. La orden de Inspección

INSPECCIÓN

By: Lavi*

* * *

**¡Holas! POR FAVOR! LEAN ESTA PARTE ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL CAPÍTULO!**

_Primero que nada, gracias por haber entrado aquí. Como ya saben, es un FF de KHR es yaoi y bla bla bla. No es por eso que les pedí leer esto. Era sólo para decirles que el fin NO está completo. Aún trabajo en él y es una idea loca y retorcida xD. Lo traje como bonus para todos aquellos que leen En el Futuro, pero igualcualquiera lo leera aún si no ha leído el otro x] El punto es, no son muchos capis, y es una historia NO seria. Si es de su agrado la idea (El Capítulo uno es mas que nada introductorio a la idea del FF) pues continuaré el fic, sino, pues lo dejó y ya no exprimo mis neuronas a lo tonto._

_Eso lo deciden ustedes ¿Vale?_

Ahora sí:** KHR es propiedad de Amano, no obtengo de esto mas beneficio que su comentarios.**

**Capítulo 1. La orden de inspección.**

Esa mañana Tsuna se levantó con ganas de comer cereal.

Bajó en pijama y se aventuró dentro de la cocina de la monumentalmente grande Mansión Vongola.

Se sirvió en un tazón cereal con mucha azúcar y leche achocolatada y volvió a su habitación mientras se llevaba unas cuantas cucharadas a la boca.

_¡Tsuna!_ Reborn salió a su encuentro en el pasillo, impidiéndole avanzar.

Ante la sorpresa, el chico dio un bote y pegó un gritillo, regando algo de leche por el brusco movimiento de sus manos. El arcobaleno negó con la cabeza.

_¡Reborn! ¡Me has pegado un susto!_ Reclamó _Y encima me haces tirar la leche…_ Se quejó mientras miraba la mancha ser absorbida por la alfombra.

_Eso te ganas por andar con la guardia baja, Tsuna inútil_ El bebé caminó acercándose a él y le dio un puntapié en la pantorrilla _Más importante, ándate, llegó un aviso importante desde Italia_

Ante lo dicho el capo frunció el ceño extrañado. Las cosas iban de maravilla y no había preocupaciones para ellos últimamente. Ninguna mafia se metía con los Vongola y los negocios iban viento en popa. Entonces, ¿qué clase de aviso les habría llegado?

Asintió y empezó a caminar seguido por su tutor. A los lejos, el reloj del vestíbulo comenzó a sonar, dando diez campanadas. La mañana avanzaba y para ser tan tarde, el silencio y la tranquilidad invadían la construcción.

Era en esos momentos que el chico extrañaba la vitalidad de sus guardianes. Pero no podía hacer nada, después de todo, él mismo les había autorizado el vivir independientemente.

Cada uno, a su manera, había alegado la falta de privacidad y libertad. Por ende el Décimo había permitido a todos ellos irse y vivir en donde mejor les pareciera, con la condición de que estuviesen pendientes de cualquier llamado.

Yamamoto se pasaba por la mansión todos los días, por la tarde, para saber las novedades. Luego se iba a practicar béisbol al parque junto con algunos de sus amigos, a los cuales aún veía pese a haber terminado los estudios hacía tiempo.

Ryohei iba, esporádicamente, a saludarle y llevarle noticias de su hermana. Pero generalmente se desaparecía por largos periodos de tiempo.

Mukuro y Chrome, luego de la liberación del primero, junto con sus amigos de Kokuyô se mantenían completamente aislados y sólo le enviaban avisos por medio de Mukuro –el búho- para decirle donde podían encontrarles en caso de ser necesario. Tsuna no se preocupada de lo que estarían haciendo, confiaba en ellos.

Hibari, por el contrario, desaparecía por largos periodos de tiempo y nadie sabía nada de él. Nadie excepto el capo Vongola. Se sonrió a si mismo por ello.

Lambo, junto a I-pin, Bianchi y Fuuta sí vivían en la mansión, pero acostumbraban salir de paseo cada tanto, por lo cual la misma se sentía sumamente solitaria en esas ocasiones. Aunque, reconociéndolo, a veces Tsuna se alegraba de tenerlos afuera y no destruyendo el edifico.

Gokudera, muy por el contrario de todos, no debería de tardar en llegar a la Mansión. Como mano derecha se mantenía organizándole el trabajo, y siempre estaba al pendiente del capo. Si bien era cierto y vivía aparte, la mayor parte de su tiempo la gastaba en el edificio.

Tsuna alcanzó la puerta del estudio y entró encontrándolo ordenado, como siempre. Si no fuese por Gokudera, no podría encontrarse ni a si mismo en ese lugar. Soltó una risilla y se acercó a su escritorio, colocando el tazón sobre la madera, tomando el único sobre ópalo que se encontraba en el centro del mismo.

Le abrió extrayendo la nota firmada por los altos mandos Vongola, pero apenas iba a empezar a leerla cuando un par de golpes en la puerta le distrajo.

_Debe ser Gokudera_ Dijo Reborn subiendo al escritorio de un salto.

_Adelante_ Dijo Tsuna y fiel al comentario anterior, unos cabellos platas se asomaron por la puerta-

_¡Buen día Jyûdaime!_ Saludó efusivo inclinándose _Lamento la demora_ Se excusó.

_Esta bien, no hay mucho que hacer de todos modos, Gokudera-kun_ Sonrió.

_Pero, ¿qué hace aún en ropa de dormir?_ Le regañó el albino _Vamos, debe estar presentable para cuando vengan los mensajeros_ Caminó hasta él y le sujetó por los hombros.

_¿Mensajeros?_ Dejó el papel sobre el escritorio y se dejó arrastrar por la Tormenta de vuelta a su habitación _¿Cuáles mensajeros?_

_Los de Italia, recuerde que ayer llegó un aviso diciendo que vendrían hoy_ Tsuna sudó frio al no recordar nada.

Seguramente el bombardero se lo había dicho cuando no prestaba atención.

_Ah si, ya recuerdo_ Rió nerviosamente y ambos entraron a su recamara.

Gokudera le guió hasta un lado del enorme colchón y paso seguido se aproximó a su armario empezando a extraer trajes, camisas y corbatas.

Tsuna se llevó una mano a la barbilla preguntándose si la nota reciente tendría algo que ver con la extraña visita. Al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que Gokudera conocía tan bien su armario?

A veces ni siquiera el mismo encontraba los calcetines.

_Creo que esto será una buena combinación_ Comentó el de ojos verdes mientras se aproximaba al castaño. Le colocó las prendas en las manos y le empujó hasta el servicio _Vamos, yo recogeré por aquí mientras se termina de alistar_ Y antes de que Tsuna pudiese decir algo más. La puerta fue cerrada en sus narices.

Suspiró pesadamente y procedió a obedecer las indicaciones de su amigo. Después de todo, él era el que sabía los planes del día.

* * *

Cuando salió de la ducha, ya arreglado, se encontró con su impecable habitación, pero ni rastro del italiano. Caminó hasta el estudio, de nueva cuenta y entró esperando encontrarle allí. No se equivocó.

_¿Gokudera-kun?_ Preguntó al verlo concentrado en el aviso que les llegara ese día. _Ah, ¿ya has visto de que va?_ Se acercó _Yo no he tenido tiempo de…_

_¡Mis disculpas, Jyûdaime!_ Le interrumpió el bombardero visiblemente nervioso.

_¿Eh?_

_No podré quedarme a recibir a los examinadores por usted, tengo que encargarme de algo importante antes de la inspección, ¡Con permiso!_ Y salió apresurado de la habitación.

Segundo después, Tsuna escuchó la puerta principal al cerrarse.

_¿Inspección?_ Miró curioso al arcobaleno, que le extendió el papel.

_Es para esto para lo que vendrán_ Dijo solamente _Yo también tengo cosas que hacer antes de que lleguen, ¡Ciao!_ Y, al igual que la tormenta, se fue dejando solo al castaño.

Tsuna miró extrañado por varios segundos la puerta del estudio y luego dirigió su mirada a la hoja entre sus dedos.

Allí mismo pudo leer el misterio por el que sus compañeros actuaban raro. La nota daba una breve explicación diciendo que los altos mandos enviarían un examinador para ver la forma en la que vivían y se manejaban el capo y los guardianes, allí, en Japón.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tenía la impresión de que de eso, no saldría nada bueno.

* * *

_¿Continuará?_

_No sé, eso depende de ustedes. ¿Les gustó?_

* * *

¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y por leerme!


	2. La casa del Trueno

INSPECCIÓN

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Después de un siglo, el segundo capítulo. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leer mis delirios. Espero les ayude a pasar el rato agradablemente. Por otro lado, les invito -a quienes no lo hayan hecho- a que se den una vuelta por mis demás historias. Sus comentarios me inspiran y ayudan a trabajar mejor y más rápido. Y por cierto, **Dotachin-san**, descuida, no descuidaré a EEF aunque me tarde decadas en actualizar, la terminaré para vosotros que se han tomado el tiempo de leerme y seguirme. De verdad, aprecio que les guste mi trabajo. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

_**KHR es propiedad de Amano, y yo sólo deliro con sus personajes sin fin de lucro.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2. La casa del Trueno.**

Daban aproximadamente las doce del día cuando un golpe en la puerta principal se dejó escuchar por toda la mansión. Allí, en el recibidor, se encontraba el mismísimo capo junto a su guardián. El niño vaca miraba enfadado hacía la puerta mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados.

_Que injusto_ Repitió, por sexta vez.

_No te quejes Lambo, yo tampoco sabía nada de esto hasta hoy mismo_ Tsuna le sonrió como disculpa y aunque el de cabello negro desvió la mirada, ya no se quejó mas.

Lambo caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola. Un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años se hallaba de pie en el umbral. Portaba un traje color caqui y una camisa blanca. Usaba anteojos cuadrados de armazón, a simple vista, fino.

_Muy buena tarde tenga usted, Décimo Vongola_ Dijo en cuanto vio al castaño y se le fue autorizada la entrada a la mansión.

_Lo mismo para usted…_ Hizo un ademán de duda al extenderle la mano.

_Dominic_ Dijo el hombre _Llámeme Dominic_

_Dominic-san_ Estrechó su mano en saludo _Un placer_

El hombre dio una evaluadora mirada al lugar y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en el japonés. Lambo permanecía a un lado, con la mirada fija en el invitado. Reborn no se encontraba presente, y el capo no pudo evitar preguntarse donde rayos estaría.

_Supongo que ya está enterado del motivo de mi visita_ Dijo el hombre _Se me ha asignado como misión evaluar la forma de vida que llevan sus guardianes y usted mismo, meros formalismos de rutina_

_Sí, bueno, fue toda una sorpresa_ Se rascó la nuca nervioso _Nunca me habían hablado de esto así que fue un poco impactante_

_Entiendo_

_Tsuna_ Llamó Lambo y ambos hombres le miraron.

El niño tenía ahora doce años, pero su estatura seguía siendo baja.

_Tu debes ser el mayordomo_ Dijo el hombre _¿No crees que es muy irrespetuoso dirigirte así a tu amo?_

Tsuna soltó un gritillo. Y se precipito a un lado del Bovino para evitar que incinerara a base de rayos al hombre.

_Es mi Guardián del Trueno, su nombre es Lambo_ Se apresuró a explicar.

_Oh_ Fue toda exclamación.

_Encima de que me obligan a venir aquí en lugar de ir al parque de diversiones a divertirme con I-pin y Fuuta, tengo que escuchar a este viejo chocho insultarme_ Lambo se giró indignado _Me debes una grande Tsuna idiota_

El aludido rio nervioso, ahorrándose el regaño que sabía era inútil. Miró a su invitado esperando que no se hubiese ofendido. El mismo se encontraba anotando algo en un libretita mientras un brillo algo diabólico refulgía en el cristal de sus lentes.

_Muy bien, Décimo_ Dijo luego de guardar su cuadernillo _Si este…joven, es su Guardián y se encuentra aquí, deduzco entonces que vive en la mansión_

_Eh, sí_ Respondió _De hecho, es el único_

_¿El único que vive aquí?_

_¡No!_ Suspiró intentando relajarse y dándole un leve apretón en el hombro al Bovino cuando comenzó a reírse entre dientes _Quería decir que es el único Guardián que vive en la Mansión conmigo y Reborn_

_Así que el único Guardián_ Volvió a anotar en el cuadernillo antes de comenzar a dar de pasos alrededor de la habitación _Eso complicará las cosas pues tendré que ir a visitar a cada uno_ Tsuna sudó frio al pensar en que haría cuando fuera el turno de la Nube o la Niebla _Sin mencionar que es la primera vez, desde la segunda generación Vongola, que un Jefe no vive con sus Guardianes_ Una fugaz y petulante mirada fue lazada en su dirección.

_Bueno, el Primero tampoco vivía con ellos así que no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla o tradición fundada de origen_ Opinó el capo pensando que el tono de voz de Dominic era hasta cierto punto irritante.

El hombre le lanzó ahora una mirada reprobatoria, pero se abstuvo de opinar absolutamente nada, al parecer recordando que quien tenía al frente le podía quitar su puesto con solo una nota de tres renglones.

El podía ser un examinador de élite enviado por los altos mandos, pero finalmente el japonés era el Décimo Vongola.

_Tsuna, ¿que se supone que hay que hacer?_ Le preguntó Lambo en voz baja en cuanto Dominic se alejó unos cuantos metros de ellos haciendo anotaciones.

_No tengo idea, pero por favor, compórtate lo mejor que puedas_ Suplicó en el mismo tono de voz, pero con una nota imperativa en la oración _Te regalaré algo en cuanto esto termine, ¿de acuerdo?_

El niño asintió y volvió a su anterior tarea de vigilar a su invitado.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos antes de que el mismo se volviera de nuevo a mirarlos y caminara hacia ellos. Ambos se mantuvieron firmes y en silencio.

_Muy bien, Lambo_ Dijo _Llévame a tu habitación_ Ordenó.

El aludido frunció el ceño y miró al castaño, quien le asintió sonriente. Entonces emprendieron la marcha al segundo piso, hacia las habitaciones del niño.

El cuarto Tsuna lo había visitado pocas veces. En primer lugar por que eran los terrenos de Lambo y uno nunca sabía lo que podía encontrarse en ese lugar. En segundo por que no le gustaba invadir la privacidad de los demás, pues ya se la habían reclamado en diferentes formas. Y en tercer lugar porque no acostumbraba pasear por la mansión registrando habitaciones.

La recámara, como imagino, se encontraba llena de artefactos decorativos en blanco y negro, enterrados bajo montañas de juguetes. En algunas partes se podían distinguir dulces a medio comer y alguna que otra chatarrería que daba la apariencia de querer cobrar vida y perseguirlos en cualquier momento. En la pared del fondo, contrastando con la infantil apariencia, se encontraba una pared cubierta de armamento de todo tipo.

Tsuna soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio cuando alcanzó a distinguir la bazooka de los diez años en lo alto de un pedestal, cuidadosamente –y afortunadamente- lejos de ellos y de inoportunos y poco saludable _accidentes._

La cama se encontraba hecha, seguramente gracias a las mucamas, pero todo lo demás debía conservarse regado debido a órdenes del niño. Miró cuidadosamente de reojo a su examinador, suponiendo que recibirían una crítica desagradable por la apariencia del lugar. Poco digno de un Guardián de la Familia Vongola. Familia de excelente historia, antiguas e impecables tradiciones, posición social por encima de las nubes y la demás basura que escuchaba siempre que el consejo estaba involucrado.

Empero, la llamada de atención nunca llegó. Al contrario de ello, Sawada estuvo seguro de que en los ojos del tal Dominic se atravesó –por un segundo- una señal aprobatoria. Sorprendido ante su descubrimiento, decidió hacer como que no había notado nada y dio un par de pasos al frente.

_Entonces me supongo que es debido a su habilidad el porque es el único Guardián con usted ¿Me equivoco?_ Los avellanados ojos del capo viajaron del hombre –con absoluta incredulidad- hasta el niño vaca que, indecentemente, en ese momento se rascaba el trasero mientras le devolvía una curiosa mirada.

_Bueno…_ Removió las manos nervioso _No exactamente…_

_¿Con que regularidad es enviado en misiones o como asistente a las reuniones?_ Interrumpió.

_Yo nunca voy a esas aburridas juntas de viejos ebrios, prefiero jugar al corre y pilla con I-pin_ Aseguró Lambo, al parecer creyendo que daba buena impresión hurgar en su nariz mientras hablaba _Y además, siempre que salgo es para ir de paseo, nada de misiones, soy tan poderoso que Tsuna-idiota teme a mi poder_ Rio a carcajadas.

El capo no sabía donde esconder la cabeza y estaba seguro que sus orejas estaba rosas ¿O tal vez alcanzando ya un punto cereza?

_Ya veo_ Respondió Dominic, contrario a lo que esperaba el capo, con aprobación en su tono de voz.

Tsunayoshi se preguntó que clase de enfermos conceptos de "correcto" tenían los altos mandos. O, en todo caso, se preocupó por si el hombre estaba realmente sano de sus facultades mentales.

Sin embargo decidió dejar de casi morderse las uñas, respirando tranquilamente. Si la actitud de Lambo no había alertado al inspector y hecho que corriera de inmediato a desacreditar sus méritos –ganados gracias al arcobaleno, por cierto- ante los líderes del Consejo Vongola, entonces podía estar seguro que nada malo pasaría con sus demás guardianes.

_O tal vez_ _no_, le gritó su mente traicionera.

_¿Podría entonces darme una demostración de lo que hace en sus ratos libres?_

Y ante esto Tsuna decidió que morderse las uñas era lo más correcto. Soltó un agudo _Hiii _digno de sus años mozos –porque últimamente había sido cambiado por los más comunes (e indignos) _Kyaa- _y se precipitó sobre el niño, quien ante tan irresistible invitación había comenzado a extraer las rosadas granadas de cualquier parte de su anatomía.

Tsuna no supo si lamentarse por que el obligado corte de cabello hecho al Bovino no había servido para nada o porque seguramente Reborn lo apalearía por entregar un _examinador muerto _en lugar de un _reporte de inspección _a los altos mandos_._

Y en medio de ambos pensamientos incluyó la desgraciada verdad de que nuevamente no pudo hacer nada más que toser el humo provocado por la explosión.

_¡Lambo!_ Rugió completamente indignado y herido en su precario sentido de la autoridad.

Una carcajada le fue devuelta y el horror pintó el rostro del japonés cuando alcanzó a distinguir el brillo de un rifle entre las manos del niño. ¿Desde cuando Lambo tenía armas como esa? ¡Y dentro de la mansión!

Tsuna estaba acostumbrado a las bombas, la bazooka, los misiles e incluso las granadas en las manos del niño vaca, pero no a los fusiles -él tenía un horrible trauma con las armas de cuyo cañón salían balas- así que no sabía como lidiar con eso, particularmente.

Buscó con la mirada al desafortunado hombre, blanco de la ira de un niño vetado de ir al parque de diversiones, y encontró aliviado que aún estaba vivo, aturdido horrores, pero vivo. Corrió en su auxilio agradeciendo más que nunca la mala puntería del Trueno.

Pero justo cuando estaba a un par de pasos del desmadejado cuerpo en el suelo una lluvia de balas cayó sobre él. Se vio obligado a bailar una pobre imitación de folklor mientras retrocedía dando brinquitos.

_¡Lambo!_ Chilló de nuevo, tratando de alzar la voz entre el estruendo de los disparos _¡Ya basta!_

Y su respuesta fue una rosada granada rebotando graciosamente en el suelo para caer a un lado de sus pies. El azul bañó su rostro y saltó sobre el arma a tiempo para arrastrar al inconsciente examinador a cubierto tras la cama.

Los pocos cristales que se mantenían en su marco salieron disparados en pedazos al exterior con potencia debido a la segunda onda expansiva de explosión. Tsunayoshi maldijo su suerte por millonésima vez en su vida y rebuscó sus fiables X-gloves entre sus bolsillos. No estaban.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, tratando de pensar por una solución sin tener que recurrir a Gokudera y un suave tintineo le obligó a desistir haciéndole abrirlos de nuevo. Horrorizado descubrió cinco nuevas granadas posicionadas cerca de ellos.

Se preparó para una dolorosa muerte, jurándose que no intervendría por Lambo en el cielo y anhelando que Gokudera le diera un duro y _tormentoso _castigo. Sin embargo la muerte pareció no quererlo a su lado –de nuevo- y Reborn hizo su espectacular aparición a tiempo de –sólo él sabrá como- devolver todas las granas al Bovino.

Un nueva explosión cimbró los cimientos de la mansión, alertando –sólo un poco- al personal de limpieza y seguridad apostado en los terrenos. Quienes por cierto no armaron mayor revuelo dado que estaban acostumbrados.

Lambo salió disparado por la ventana en dirección a un árbol, cuyas ramas atajaron su caída. Tsuna no se preocupó en absoluto por él. Si alguien tenía muy –pero _muy- _pocas probabilidades de morir entre sus conocidos, ése era Lambo.

Una dolorosa patada cayó sobre su nuca y su rostro se estrelló contra el suelo.

_¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí sentado, Tsuna-idiota?_ Regañó el tutor con León fielmente transformado en arma apuntando entre sus cejas en cuanto giró a verlo –he ahí el porque de sus traumas-.

_¡No fue culpa mía!_ Se defendió, sabiendo que de nada serviría, de todas formas. Y luego miró preocupado al hombre que resguardara segundos antes.

Ajeno al último alboroto, permanecía en el maravilloso mundo del _todo bien, nada pasa _al que te trasladaba la inconsciencia. Y celosamente se preguntó ¿Por qué el nunca podía disfrutar de ese placer?

La habitación pasó de ser un paraíso de niños a ser una deforme mancha negruzca con irreconocibles formas embarradas en las paredes. Ni hablar del hermoso agujero en el suelo que ahora servía de tragaluz para las cocinas. Suspiró abatido, deseando haber podido comerse su cereal en la mañana y no sentir esa estrujadera de tripas en el estomago.

_¿Y de todas formas, donde estabas?_ Recriminó frunciendo el ceño mientras un puchero se formaba en sus labios.

_Eso no te importa_ Contestó dejando tomar a León su camaleónica forma de nuevo mientras se daba la vuelta y entre ingeniosos saltos llegaba a la puerta que colgaba precariamente desde se marco _Y apúrate a sacarlo de aquí_ Señaló al hombre _No querrás que admire el panorama y lo anote en su cuaderno ¿o sí?_

Inmediatamente se levantó, arrastrando dificultosamente entre los escombros al examinador mientras se preguntaba como haría para explicarle lo sucedido cuando éste despertara.

La primera parte de la inspección había sido un completo desastre.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

O eso espero. Gracias a quienes se han aventurado a leer. Como veran tardo mucho en actualizar, eso se debe a que estoy escribiendo aún la historia. Espero no les moleste, de todas formas, y bueno, en verdad gracias por darse la vuelta por aquí.


	3. La casa de la Tormenta

INSPECCIÓN

By: Lavi*

* * *

_Weeno~ _

_Pues aqui con el capítulo tres. Despues de mil años. No ando con mucha inspiración, pero cumplo con entregarles. Gracias por leer y comentar._

_KHR es propierda de Amano, esto es sin fin de lucro.  
_

**

* * *

Capítulo 3. La casa de la Tormenta.**

Cuando Dominic despertó, se encontró a sí mismo en una cama endoselada, con sábanas de seda a color crema y los almohadones más cómodos que su cabeza había probado nunca. Sentía un ligero mareo, pero curiosamente no recordaba mucho de lo acontecido.

Una _ordenada_ habitación con decoraciones en blanco y negro y estar discutiendo algo sobre misiones con el Guardián era lo único que venía a su adolorida cabeza. Aunque no podía ubicar las exactas últimas palabras.

La puerta se abrió y un joven de cabello color café entró seguido de una mucama. Giró a verlo y sonrió aliviado.

_¡Dominic-san! Que bien que ha despertado_ Se acercó a la cama mientras la mujer colocaba una jarra llena de agua y un vaso de cristal en la mesilla del otro lado _¿Cómo se siente? ¡No sabe cuanto lo siento! ¡En verdad!_

Tsuna estaba seguro que ahora vendrían los gritos y luego el hombre se iría con la indignación inflada y las quejas lloverían contra él. Pero, de nuevo, sorprendentemente, nada de eso pasó.

_Décimo, ¿podría explicarme que sucedió?_ Pidió amablemente el hombre, sintiéndose extraño ante las nerviosas súplicas de perdón del joven.

_¿Eh…?_ Lo miró curioso, preguntándose si realmente se le había concedido el milagro y la memoria del hombre había sido reseteada a su favor _Bueno…_ Por otro lado, no estaba acostumbrado a decir mentiras, así que se hallaba en un dilema.

_Estaban limpiando el pasillo y, por lo tanto, estaba mojado cuando salimos de la habitación de Lambo, usted resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza al caer_ Soltó Reborn desde el marco de la puerta, entrando a la habitación _Como no reaccionaba lo trajimos hasta aquí_

_¡Woah! Y va Reborn y le miente como si nada. _Pensó Tsuna sorprendido ante la falta de titubeo de su tutor al mentir. Empero, era seguro que no se tragaría el cuento el otro ¿O sí?

_¡Oh! Ya veo_ Comentó Dominic sentándose en la cama.

_Se lo tragó. _Suspiró dándose por vencido. Todo esto de la mafia seguía siendo muy extraño para el joven capo.

_¿Pero que no el pasillo estaba alfombrado?_ Volvió a hablar el inspector, suspicaz.

_¡Hiii! ¡Lo sabía! No lo convenceremos tan fácil. _Miró asustado al arcobaleno.

_Oh, sí, es cierto, pero las mucamas recogieron la alfombra para lavarla el día de hoy, es por eso_ Aseguró brincando a un borde de la cama. Sonriente.

_¡Eso es imposible! ¡No lo creerá, Reborn! _Esas enormes ganas de comenzar a morderse las uñas. Sin embargo aguanto estoicamente y sólo miró al invitado. Dominic tenía una mano en la barbilla, como meditando, al final sólo asintió. _¡¿Es en serio?_

_Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido_ Hizo ademan de levantarse y luego buscó con la mirada algo en la habitación, deteniéndose en el reloj de mesa _¿Oh, ya es tan tarde?_ Comentó para si mismo _Décimo, vayamos de inmediato a la siguiente casa. Debo terminar la inspección el día de hoy_

Tsuna brincó ante la mención de su título y asintió fervientemente mientras se ponía de pie. Mientras el inspector permanecía en estado catatónico había enviado un mensaje a Hibari y a Mukuro para que le dijeran de un lugar al cual llevar al inspector. El segundo había respondido, pero el primero no. Entonces, por el momento, sólo le quedaba llevarlo a donde sí era seguro encontraría a los demás.

_Iremos a donde el Guardián de la Tormenta_ El hombre asintió y ambos, seguidos del arcobaleno, abandonaron la habitación.

Caminaron por todo el segundo piso hasta las escaleras. Al pasar junto a una puerta un golpe sordo llamó la atención del adulto.

_¿Que fue eso?_

_Seguro sólo un animal_ Comentó Reborn restándole importancia, sonriendo macabramente tras su sombrero _Dado que estamos entre el bosquecillo, a veces tienden a colarse dentro, pero ya se encargaran los de limpieza de echarlo_

Dominic asintió y continúo andando tras el arcobaleno. Tsuna echó una última mirada a la puerta cerrada, tentado a abrirla y liberar su contenido. Pero bueno, a veces la venganza hace más feliz a la gente, así que se dejó llevar y siguió andando.

No sabía si sentirse agradecido de que el inspector prefiriera pasar de él y hacerle todo tipo de preguntas a Reborn en su lugar. Pero no se quejaría, eso seguro.

Dentro del armario, con la puerta cerrada bajo llave, se encontraba un Lambo amordazado con cinta de aislar, un calcetín suyo en la boca. Manos y pies atados a la espalda y colgado de una lamparilla. Lagrimillas resbalaban de sus ojos y hacia todo tipo de movimientos intentando zafarse.

_¡Maldito Reborn! _Gritó para sus adentros. Aún podía ver la sonrisa de diversión del despiadado tutor si cerraba los ojos.

* * *

Gokudera llegó casi sin aire a su casa. Rebuscó nervioso en sus bolsillos las llaves del apartamento y entró corriendo para tomar el ascensor sin responder el saludo del portero.

Oprimió el botón que lo llevaría a su piso y esperó mientras golpeaba el suelo con la punta del pie. Maldita la hora en que se descompuso su auto y tuvo que tomar el metro para ir hasta la mansión. Es decir, ¿Quién rayos le iba a decir que se enfrentarían a una inspección?

Lo peor del asunto es que no sabía a quien revisarían primero y –joder- el tenía _muchas cosas_ en su piso que no debían ser vistas por terceros. _Aún._

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y presuroso corrió por el pasillo hacia la izquierda -hacía su departamento- no sin antes echar un vistazo por el balcón para revisar si tenía compañía. Ni un auto u hombres de negro sospechosos caminando por la calle. Gracias a Dios.

Abrió con dificultad la puerta, maldiciéndose en el proceso porque la llave no giraba y de una certera patada despejó su camino para entrar al recibidor. Los zapatos y las sandalias fuera del _geta-bako. _Negó con la cabeza mientras maldecía de nuevo y colocó correctamente los zapatos sacándose los propios en ese instante. Caminó por toda la casa directo a una habitación. El suelo de _tatami_ se sentía aún tibio por lo que dedujo la calefacción tenía poco de haberse apagado.

Pese a que su departamento era más al estilo occidental, aún conservaba ciertas características de una casa común japonés. Como el suelo, los armarios, el _genkan _y la _DK_ unificada. Abrió la puerta de su habitación de golpe, con el ceño fruncido y un poco de sudor resbalándole por la cien.

El f_utón _en el suelo se hallaba intacto, pues nadie había dormido en él. Sin embargo, sobre su cama, un bulto se retorció debido al ruido provocado por la forma tan brusca de abrir la puerta.

_¡Hey tu!_ Gruñó caminando hasta su cama y sacando las sábanas _¡Largo, ahora!_ Ordenó mientras se inclinaba a recoger el _futón_.

_Cinco minutos más…_ Respondió el otro ahogando su voz entre las cómodas almohadas de pluma de ganso.

Esperaba de vuelta el típico bufido de su pareja y que luego dejara la habitación para ir a preparar ese delicioso café con vainilla que ambos gustaban tomar en el desayuno. Pero en lugar de ellos una patada en el trasero fue su respuesta.

_¡Hey!_ Se quejó desde el suelo. Tallándose la zona golpeada de su anatomía y mirando confundido al italiano. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿No se había ido temprano ese día?

_He dicho largo, ¡Ahora!_ Volvió a articular el bombardero mientras intentaba acomodar las revueltas sábanas de vuelta en la cama.

_¿A que viene esa actitud tan arisca?_ Se puso de pie aun tallándose el trasero. Completamente despierto luego del golpe _¿Pasó algo con Tsuna?_

Gokudera miró los ojos cafés un tanto desesperado. No era hora de las preguntas.

_Tendré visitas pronto_ Respondió seco, sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y encendiéndolo al instante _Tu deberías irte a casa o podrías tener problemas también, el Décimo podría ir en cualquier momento_

_¿Eh?_ Dudó _¿Y para que iba Tsuna a querer ir a mi casa?_

_Ordenes de arriba_ Soltó el humo relajándose un poco _Así que ahora que ya lo sabes, largo_ Señaló la puerta de la habitación _Y ponte algo de ropa, joder_

El moreno se miró y soltó una carcajada mientras se rascaba la nuca. Buscó con la mirada en la habitación y encontró sus interiores y su pantalón cerca del armario.

Gokudera gruñó algo inteligible y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar café. Lo necesitaba con urgencia. Instantes después, Yamamoto entró en la habitación sólo con los pantalones puestos y una sonrisilla nerviosa.

_No encuentro mi camisa_ Comentó desinteresado realmente.

El albino le miró y sonrió desde su taza mientras tomaba un trago. Quizá estaba medio paranoico, tenía todavía un poco de tiempo antes de que el Décimo llegara aun si decidían que él debía ser el primero. Se dio media vuelta sirviendo otra taza y se la ofreció a su acompañante quien sonriente la tomó sentándose en la mesa para cuatro.

_Entonces, ¿a quien esperas?_ Cuestionó dando sorbos a la caliente bebida.

_Enviaron una orden de inspección desde Italia, hoy llegaba un hombre quien revisará la forma de vida de cada uno de nosotros y enviará un reporte al consejo de aliados. Algo así como rutina, supongo que para ver que no desperdiciemos recursos o esas estupideces_

Comprendiendo al instante el otro asintió. Gokudera era muy responsable en cuanto a asuntos de la familia y la mafia en general. Era obvio que no deseaba dar una mala impresión en su primera inspección.

Yamamoto bebió el resto del contenido en la taza y se puso de pie dispuesto a apresurarse.

_Date una ducha y usa una de mis camisas_ Ordenó en voz tenue el más bajo en estatura de los dos _Pero rápido ¿vale?_ Completó dándole la espalda.

Takeshi rio y obedeció sumiso.

_Vale, vale_ Canturreó mientras se colaba en la bañera.

Un buen rato después estaba abandonando la casa de un malhumorado Guardián Tormenta y apresurándose a llegar a la suya, antes de que el mismo capo lo hiciera.

* * *

Por su lado, cuando Gokudera apenas se disponía a lavar los trastes sucios en el lavabo, el interfono sonó atrayendo su atención. Palideció al ver que habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que llegara a su cada y no había hecho nada aún.

Corrió a atender el llamado.

_Soy yo, Gokudera-kun_ Se escuchó al capo _¿Podemos subir?_

No le pasó desapercibido aquel _podemos _y con la voz en un hilo respondió un agudo _Sí_ mientras corría por el vestíbulo buscando dejarlo más presentable. Segundos más tarde, la mano del Décimo golpeaba a la puerta.

Abrió tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Allí estaba su adorado capo, el arcobaleno y un hombre mayor, entrajado y con cara de pocos amigos. Con una curiosa bandita sobre la ceja izquierda.

_Adelante, Décimo_ Articulo serio mientras se hacia a un lado, permitiéndole la entrada.

El castaño se entretuvo unos segundos explicándole a Dominic cómo y porqué se usaba el tradicional genkan, ante la renuencia del hombre a quitarse los zapatos. Mientras tanto, Gokudera pateaba una pelota de béisbol discretamente bajo el sofá. Finalmente ingresaron al cómodo y pequeño apartamento.

_Buenas tardes_ Saludó cortés al mayor, mirando de reojo que el reloj marcaba más del mediodía _Mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato, Guardián de la Tormenta del Décimo Vongola_ Extendió una mano que de inmediato fue sujetada.

_¡Oh! El famoso Smoking Bomb Hayato_ Saludó de vuelta Dominic, ganándose un suspiro de alivio del capo al ver la efusividad del invitado.

_Este es mi hogar actual_ Comentó mostrando con un ademán las habitaciones que dejaban ver a simple vista las arquitectónicas divisiones _Siéntase como en casa_

Cuando el aludido asintió y comenzó a pasearse por el salón principal, el castaño se acercó a su mano derecha y le sonrió nerviosamente.

_Parece que le agradas_

_Esperemos que así continúe_ Trago saliva pensando en el desorden de la cocina y su propia habitación. Al menos, había alcanzado a tender la cama y levantar el _futón_ para las visitas.

Dominic paseó en silencio mientras anotaba cosas en su libretita. En ese momento volvieron a escucharse golpes en la puerta. Gokudera frunció el ceño pues en ningún momento sonó el intercom. Se dirigió cauteloso y abrió ante la curiosa mirada de sus invitados.

_Me deje a Shigure Kintoki_ Sonrió Yamamoto desde la puerta mientras con un dedo se rascaba una mejilla _¡Io Tsuna, Niño!_ Saludó al capo y al arcobaleno al verlos allí.

Tsuna devolvió el saludo observando las reacciones de su tormenta. Este se tragó las ganas de golpear al moreno y le permitió pasar. El inspector le siguió con la mirada, curioso. Yamamoto rebuscó en la sala de estar y frunció el ceño al no encontrar nada.

_Está en la habitación_ Señaló Gokudera, buscando otro cigarrillo.

El espadachín sonrió complacido, asintió y fue a por su adorada katana. En cuanto la recogió paso a un lado del inspector sin siquiera mirarlo y se despidió alegre de Tsuna para luego ir a con el bombardero.

_Disculpa por eso_ Rogó guiñando un ojo y abriendo la puerta para irse. Pero se topó con otra persona justo al abrir la puerta _¡Io, Bianchi-san!_ Saludó rodeándola y avanzando hacia el ascensor.

La chica le despidió con una mano sonriente y entró a la casa sin pedir permiso. En cuanto vio al albino saltó sobre él intentando besarlo.

_¡Hayato!_ Pero el bombardero ya se hallaba echando espuma por la boca y la chica entonces recordó que no usaba lentes protectores.

_¡Gokudera-kun!_ Tsuna corrió preocupado al lado de su guardián, olvidándose que Dominic estaba a unos pasos de ellos, observando curioso la escena _¡Bianchi-san, sabes que no debes aparecerte por aquí con la cara descubierta!_ Regañó _Además, ¿no estabas con los niños en el parque de atracciones?_

_Si, pero fuimos de vuelta a la mansión y los empleados me dijeron que mi amado Reborn había venido para acá_ Se explicó en calma la chica, olvidándose de su moribundo hermano en el suelo _Así que pensé venir a saludar también a mi hermanito_ Miró la habitación encontrando al arcobaleno unos metros más allá _¡Reborn!_ Gritó enamorada corriendo a su lado.

El aludido se dejó cargar en brazos mientras sonreía como siempre.

El inspector se llevó una mano a la barbilla, anotó algo en su cuadernillo y caminó más hacía dentro de la casa. Tsuna recordó su presencia y se preguntó si todo el respeto que parecía guardarle a Gokudera se había desvanecido. Pero más inquieto por la mano derecha en sí, le cargó como pudo hacía uno de los sillones.

_Gokudera-kun, debes resistir_ Animó mientras le abanicaba con la mano. El bombardero no parecía querer reaccionar, así que Tsuna fue a por una compresa fría. Al entrar en la cocina un leve pinchazo de incomodidad le hizo detenerse. Miró alrededor confundido, pero fuera de los platos sucios en el lavabo, las dos tazas en la mesa y la cafetera encendida, no encontró nada fuera de lugar _¿Qué habrá sido eso?_ Se preguntó en voz baja.

_Décimo_ Habló Dominic tras él haciéndole dar un bote de susto.

_¡Ah! Es usted Dominic-san_ Se llevó una mano al pecho para relajarse.

_Ya he revisado lo necesario_ Dijo sonriente el hombre –una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos al castaño-. Tsuna asintió _Vayamos con su siguiente Guardián_

No quería dejar a su mano derecha en aquel estado, pero ciertamente quería terminar con eso lo más rápido posible. Le estaba carcomiendo los nervios aquella dichosa inspección. Recordó la reciente visita de Yamamoto y se imaginó entonces que aún no debería estar en casa. Por otro lado deseaba dejar para el final a sus guardianes más problemáticos.

_Seguiremos con el Guardián del Sol_ Comentó Tsuna regresando a la sala de estar y colocándole la compresa al albino quien seguía inconsciente en el sofá.

Dominic le miró con esa curiosa y evaluadora mirada un segundo antes de asentir y caminar hasta la puerta.

_Yo me quedaré a cuidarlo_ Dijo Bianchi buscando relajarlo, pero sólo preocupó más al japonés. Sin embargo, sin muchas opciones, Tsuna asintió caminando también a la salida.

_Sólo, cúbrete la cara, ¿de acuerdo?_ Rogó. La de cabellos color lila asintió sonriente y dejó ir al arcobaleno con un beso volado.

Tsuna abandonó el complejo de apartamentos mirando cautelosamente al examinador. Fuera de los últimos acontecimientos no parecía haber ocurrido nada malo ¿Cierto? Se preocupó por la reputación de su mano derecha, quien parecía tener muy mala suerte. Aunque bueno, eso no era nuevo.

Por lo pronto, habían terminado con la segunda etapa de aquella odiosa inspección.

* * *

_Continúa...

* * *

Ustedes disculparan la falta de inspiración, pero bueno. Aqui está el tercer capi. Gracias por esperar._


	4. La casa del Sol

INSPECCIÓN

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Bueno, prometí triple actualización, así que aquí esta la segunda. El capítulo cuatro de Inspección._

_Sé que quizá es un tanto tarde, pero igual responderé a sus cometarios._

_**angefouetbeau:** Me alegra que te guste tanto! Sé que tardo horrores en actualizar, pero es que la verdad este capi me costó lo suyo. Ryohei es, para mi, el personaje mas dificil de manejar. Y si, Gokudera tiene muy mala suerte, sobre todo en mis fics. Gracias por tu comentario y por leer, ojalá sigas dándote una vuelta por aquí aunque me tome mi tiempo en terminarlo._

_**Yui-3000:** Holas! Es muy groovy encontrarme un comentario tuyo en cada una de mis historias. Me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior y espero que este no te decepcione, Ryohei es todo un reto u.ú. Al final si me tardé actualizando, sorry! Pero la proxima no tardaré tanto, lo prometo!En serio, gracias por leer y todos tus comentarios!_

_**xOgnAdOrA:** Nas! Que padre que te guste! Descuida, aunque a veces me tarde en actualizar no dejare de escribirlo, de que termina termina, eso puedes jurarlo xP Como ya le avance un poco a los siguientes capis estoy segura que no tardare en subir el otro, pero tampoco prometo hacerlo mañana o en tres días. Es cosa de inspiración y tiempo, ya se verá. Por otro lado, espero que te guste el final de este capi. La siguiente casa será un tanto interesante. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**dotachin:** Yaho! Tus comentarios me ayudan bastante! En serio, es genial encontrarlos aqui y en otros de mis trabajos. Por otro lado, me gusta que esto también te guste x] En cuanto a En el Futuro, recién subí los capitulos 16 y 17. Hoy actualizo el 18! Gracias por seguir leyendo y tenerme paciencia con esto de mis tardanzas para actualizar. Sí! En mayo En el Futuro cumple un añote! Espero sigas por aqui acompañandome en mis desvarios y locuras fujoshis. Ojalá te guste este capi. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**KHR **es propiedad de **Amano**, yo no gano nada con esto. Me disculpo por cualquier error aquí y abajo._

* * *

**Capítulo 4. La casa del Sol.**

Las calles se encontraban tranquilas para ser pasado el medio día. El auto que los llevaba circulaba sin problemas por las Avenidas de Namimori. Dominic seguía anotando cosas en su cuaderno y no dejaba de ver la ventanilla, al parecer bastante impaciente.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y el transporte se detuvo en frente de una hermosa construcción de dos plantas, con un jardín bastante bien cuidado. Tsuna bajó seguido del arcobaleno y el inspector y los tres atravesaron la floresta hasta la puerta de roble.

Dos toques y de inmediato la puerta se abrió.

_¡Tsu-kun!_ La joven de cabello castaño sonrió luminosamente al reconocer al chico y se lanzó encima de él en un abrazo. El capo se sorprendió bastante ante el inesperado encuentro, pero devolvió el gesto de inmediato.

_¡Kyoko-chan!_ Saludó sonriendo bobaliconamente _Hacía bastante tiempo_

Y no era broma, tenían un par de meses sin verse debido a que la chica se había ido de luna de miel. Su marido debía estar dentro también, supuso. Eso le causo una mala sensación en la boca del estomago y no precisamente por celos.

Observó a la sonriente chica. Con el vestido azul hasta la pantorrilla sujeto con una cinta bajo el busto. Un suetercito blanco y el cabello castaño suelto, ahora bastante largo. Definitivamente era la chica mas linda que hubiera conocido, se confirmó.

Un carraspeo atrajo su atención y recordó el motivo de su visita. Kyoko miró curiosa por sobre su hombro al hombre que se alzaba detrás.

_¡Io, Kyoko!_ Saludó Reborn a la chica, ignorando al inspector.

_Reborn-chan_ Dijo emocionada mientras le tomaba en brazos.

_Kyoko-chan, ¿está Onii-san?_ La joven le miró con sus brillantes y curiosos ojos. Luego asintió sonriendo y haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Desde que descubrieran todo lo relacionado con la mafia y su relación con la misma, se habían vuelto enormemente comprensivas respecto al tema. Haru también sabía distinguir los momentos convenientes para integrarse o no a las reuniones y platicas.

Ambos entraron seguidos de la muchacha quien aún cargaba al arcobaleno. Reborn parecía bastante cómodo en el puesto. Tsuna suspiró pensando que había dejado una grandiosa oportunidad de hablar con la chica, pero ahora era más importante deshacerse del inspector.

_¿Quien era?_ Se escuchó desde el pasillo al final del recibidor y el estomago de Tsuna volvió a revolverse.

_Tsu-kun busca a mi hermano_ Contestó la chica a su, ahora, esposo.

Sawada soltó una risilla nerviosa y luego alzó el rostro topándose con la rubia melena.

_Hola, Belphegor_ Saludó bastante incomodo _Hacía tiempo que no te veía_ El Varia pareció fruncir el ceño con curiosidad –la verdad que no podía asegurarlo con aquel flequillo imposible- y luego se encogió de hombros.

Kyoko soltó una risilla cristalina y caminó hasta su consorte.

_Saldré a dar una vuelta y de paso iré a ver si encuentro a Haru-chan_ Le dijo y luego grito a su hermano desde ahí en dirección a la cocina _Nos vemos luego, Tsu-kun_ Y dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio y al capo, dejo al arcobaleno en el suelo, tomó su bolso y salió a la calle.

Todos la observaron irse en un incómodo mutismo. Tsuna aun no asimilaba el matrimonio de esos dos. Había sido lo más increíble que había experimentado nunca –bueno, no lo más increíble, pero estaba bastante cerca de serlo-. Y aunque no podía asegurar de donde había surgido el amor entre ellos, ver a la chica tan feliz le daba cierto toque de resignación al capo.

_¡Sawada! ¡Hola al extremo!_ Gritó el Sol asomando la cabeza por el pasillo _¿Que ocurre?_ Cuestionó un tanto menos efusivo al ver el nerviosismo en el castaño y al otro hombre haciendo anotaciones en un cuaderno.

_Hola Onii-san_ Saludó tratando de enfocar su atención en el capo y no en el sádico rubio que observaba todo cómodamente recargado en el marco _No tuve tiempo de avisarte, pero se trata de una inspección por parte de los altos mandos_ Señaló con la cabeza al hombre tras él.

_¡Oh! ¡Cabeza de pulpo me llamó para decirme algo de eso, pero no entendí nada!_ Soltó una carcajada divertido con la situación.

_Bastante predecible, _pensó el capo un tanto desanimado al ver al Sol tan relajado.

_Mera rutina_ Dijo de repente Dominic acercándose al Guardián _Mi nombre es Dominic, estoy a cargo del reporte y la inspección_

Ryohei observó la mano extendida hacia él con un poco de desconfianza al inicio, pero al final volvió a sonreír y le devolvió el saludo.

_Ahora mismo estaba lavando la vajilla_ Informó el Sol indicándoles que le siguieran hasta la cocina.

Dominic atendió el gesto y caminó tras él de inmediato. Tsuna dudó por un momento, pero al final soltó un enorme suspiró y se encaminó en la misma dirección. Al pasar junto a Belphegor, éste sonrió con malicia y el capo tuvo que reprimir un indigno _Hii _que se le atoró en la garganta.

_¿Cómo están las cosas por Italia, Bel?_ Cuestionó entonces Reborn caminando hasta ellos, para luego saltar sobre el hombro del castaño.

_La última vez que hablé con el Capitán todo iba de maravilla_ Respondió sonriente _El Jefe volvió a destruir parte del castillo porque sus sábanas eran de un color diferente _shi shi shi shi__

_¡¿De nuevo?, _Tsuna cerró los ojos bastante frustrado. La mayor parte de los gastos se iban en las reparaciones del Castillo Varia y en las hechas en la Mansión Vongola –Lambo y Gokudera en el mismo sitio aún no era recomendable-.

_¿Y que tal tu luna de miel?_ Volvió a preguntar Reborn.

Bel dejó de reír. Enserió un poco sus facciones y luego se encogió de hombros, sin responder.

_No te metas en eso_ Alegó _Yo también voy a salir_ Y caminó hasta la puerta para luego abandonar la casa.

Ambos le miraron irse y luego el arcobaleno sonrió.

_¿Lo hiciste a propósito?_ Cuestionó el capo reanudando la marcha a la cocina.

_Mientras menos gente ronde por aquí, menos problemas_ Se excusó.

Tsuna asintió, por primera vez, convencido de lo mismo con el bebé y alcanzó a los otros hombres en la cocina.

_He notado que ninguno de ustedes tiene personal de servicio, a excepción de la Mansión principal_ Comentaba Dominic al Sol quien entusiasmado lavaba el resto de la vajilla.

_¿Personal de servicio?_

_Sirvientas_ Especificó _Como Guardián Vongola es un tanto denigrante hacer las labores del hogar por usted mismo_ Se reacomodó los anteojos y volvió a las anotaciones.

Ryohei detuvo su trabajo y se giró hacia el hombre.

_¡Por supuesto que no!_ Respondió alzando el puño lleno de espuma y ocasionando que algunas volutas de la misma volaran por la habitación _La base del entrenamiento y la fuerza es cuidarse por uno mismo_ Un brillo en su mirada acompaño al puño en alto _¡No puedo llamarme hombre sino soy capaz de hacer la colada!_

Tsuna sudó frio y rio nerviosamente al escuchar eso último mientras entraba a la habitación. Dominic tensó los hombros ante la _indirecta_ y se reajustó los anteojos de nuevo.

_Daré una vuelta por la casa, sino es molestia_

Ryohei bajó de su nube de entrenamiento y le regaló un asentimiento al hombre. Tsuna se acercó al Sol y comenzaron una charla, mientras tanto, Reborn bajó de un salto y siguió serio al inspector.

_Lo sé, se ve más linda que nunca_ Concordó el mayor con el comentario del capo _Al principio no estaba seguro, pero como hermano mayor debo aceptarlo_ Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó el rostro _¡Están enamorados al extremo!_

Tsuna rio y luego se acercó a él en tono confidencial.

_Tan enamorados como Onii-san, ¿cierto?_

Y el Sol enmudeció mientras se coloraba enormemente.

_¡Detente Sawada!_ Gritó de pronto agitando las manos _¡Eso no viene al caso!_

Y Tsuna retrocedió prudentemente bajo amenaza de ser accidentalmente golpeado. Sonrió un tanto feliz de que Ryohei apoyara a Kyoko en su relación y, más que nunca, se dijo que el anillo en el dedo anular de su Guardián se veía realmente brillante.

Aun recordaba la escena de hacía un par de años. Tsuna y sus dos mejores amigos caminaban por el distrito comercial tratando de olvidarse por un momento de sus responsabilidades –que dicho sea de paso eran casi nulas- y se habían topado con una escena bastante peculiar.

Ryohei había pasado corriendo a un lado suyo sin apenas notarlos y al llevar tanta prisa no había podido evitar ser golpeado por la puerta de uno de los locales que se abrió de golpe. Del mismo local, que resultó ser donde Kyoko y Haru compraban pasteles, salían la primera y su mejor amiga Hana.

Antes de que Kyoko pudiera siquiera preguntarle a su hermano si se encontraba bien, éste había brincado como resorte y con las mejillas todas rojas se había puesto de pie para gritar a todo pulmón "¡Me gustas al extremo! ¡Sal conmigo por favor!".

Contra todo pronostico y ante la sorpresa de los presentes. Hana no lo había golpeado ni había huido avergonzada como hiciera Kyoko con Tsuna alguna vez en el instituto. Sólo había agachado el rostro sonrojada y asintió muy lentamente.

La chica seguía con su lema de no andar con hombres inmaduros y había logrado que Ryohei pensara en otras cosas aparte del entrenamiento. La relación entre ellos había terminado en el matrimonio y ahora mismo ella terminaba sus estudios en América.

Las cosas para todos habían cambiado bastante, pero mirando a Ryohei gesticular exageradamente como era habitual en él no pudo evitar alegrarse de que en el fondo sus amigos seguían siendo sus amigos no importaba el tiempo que pasase.

* * *

Mientras tanto Dominic recorría las habitaciones anotando cosas en su libreta y siendo seguido de cerca por el arcobaleno.

El supervisor hizo una parada especial en la habitación que solía pertenecer a Kyoko y revisó bastantes cosas mientras hacia más anotaciones. Luego pasó a la habitación del Sol y su vista se posó por bastante rato en una de las fotografías al lado de la cama.

En ella, Ryohei y Hana sonreían mientras miraban a la cámara, tomados de la mano.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo y luego salió de la habitación. El arcobaleno esperó un momento y luego miró hacia la ventana del mismo cuarto.

_¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?_ Preguntó a nadie en particular. Hubo unos segundos de silencio y luego sólo asintió sonriente.

_¿Voy a recibir algo a cambio de esto?_ Se escuchó la voz de alguien, justo antes de que el bebé saliera con rumbo al pasillo para seguir al inspector.

Reborn se encogió de hombros y luego sólo asintió.

_Ya me encargaré que Tsuna te recompense_ y luego salió de allí.

* * *

En la planta de abajo Tsuna sintió un escalofrío realmente fuerte.

_¿Ocurre algo, Sawada?_ Preguntó el Sol al verlo detenerse y notar su estremecimiento.

Ambos habían dejado al otro recorrer la casa a sus anchas, después de todo, Ryohei no tenía nada que ocultar. Y entre los dos estaban terminando de lavar y secar l vajilla.

_No_ Respondió el castaño un tanto cabizbajo.

_Seguro Reborn está planeando una de las suyas, _se dijo. Ryohei se encogió de hombros y ambos se dispusieron a continuar con su labor cuando un enorme estruendo los alertó.

De inmediato corrieron a la planta alta, de donde venía el ruido, y su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse una enorme colección de artefactos regados por el pasillo.

_¿Qué es eso?_ Cuestionó Tsuna al observar algo en particular que le llamó la atención entre toda la montaña de cachivaches regados y esta vez no reprimió el _Hiii _seguido de un sonoro _Kyaa_ cuando reconoció el _extraño objeto _como la mano del inspector.

Se apresuró a auxiliarle mientras lanzaba las cosas de encima del hombre a cualquier otro lado. Esperaba que estuviera vivo y no se hubiera ahogado.

_¡No!_ Gritó Ryohei aterrorizado al ver su gran esfuerzo regado por el pasillo _¡Tarde toda la mañana recogiendo eso!_ Se quejó.

_¡Onii-san!_ Rezongó Tsuna _¡Ven y ayúdame!_

Reborn observaba todo desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Uno de los objetos que Tsuna trataba de quitar rodó hasta sus pies.

_¿No es esto un guante de box?_ Preguntó mientras lo recogía.

Ambos chicos le observaron deteniendo cada uno sus arranques de nervios. Fue entonces que el capo se percato que todo lo que estaba allí regado eran objetos para entrenamiento.

_¿Onii-san?_ Preguntó al mayor.

_Es que Hana dijo que debíamos tener una habitación extra, para cuando vinieran visitas y por lo de Kyoko_ Se explicó mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo, extrañamente bajando la voz _¡Pero me olvidé de ello por el entrenamiento y luego no sabía que hacer con todo eso!_ Gritó de pronto, como rememorando la escena _¡Y ella regresa hoy de América!_ Se llevó las manos a la cabeza revolviéndose los cabellos _¡Tenía que hacer algo al extremo!_

Tsuna rio nerviosamente, flojo. Al parecer su único y brillante plan había sido amontonarlo todo en el armario del pasillo. No era difícil imaginar que el inspector había sido aplastado por esa avalancha de cosas al abrir la puerta.

La mano que Tsuna sostenía entre las suyas –había estado tirando de él para desenterrarlo- se movió ligeramente. El capo entonces recordó que había un hombre que rescatar de debajo de aquella montaña de un metro de altura.

Ryohei comprendió también y entre ambos lograron sacar al hombre de allí, quien parecía aturdido pero no inconsciente.

_Descuida Ryohei_ Dijo Reborn sonriendo macabramente _Tsuna te ayudará a guardarlo todo de nuevo_

_¡¿Eh?_ Se quejó el aludido _¡¿Por qué yo?_

_Es tu deber como Jefe_

_¡Gracias Sawada!_ Sonriente le pasó una mano por los hombros _¡Eres el mejor hombre al extremo!_

Y luego de que Tsuna lloriqueara y llevaran al inspector a reposar en los sillones de la sala. Capo y Guardián se pusieron a la labor de recoger el desastre del segundo piso de forma ordenada, esta vez.

Para cuando terminaron casi daban las tres de la tarde. Tsunayoshi se reunió con el inspector quien, con mejor aspecto, le urgió para ir a con el siguiente Guardián.

Ryohei se despidió de ellos hablado sobre lo maravilloso que había sido entrenarse mientras hacían las labores del hogar y algo que terminaba en extremo. Al salir al jardín Kyoko venía entrando con una muy sonriente Haru.

_¡Tsuna-san!_ Saludó la chica _Kyoko y yo haremos una reunión esta noche_ Informó regalándole un beso en la mejilla _¡Los esperamos!_

El capo asintió sabiendo que ahora mismo estaba medido de tiempo y lamentándolo enormemente. Llegaron hasta el auto que los había estado llevando y Sawada no pudo evitar que un aura negativa lo rodeara al descubrir dos neumáticos desinflados. La causa: cerca de siete cuchillos que era fácil reconocer.

Así, luego de unos minutos, que un nuevo auto llegara y la calle donde vivía el Sol desapareciera a la vista, Tsuna respiró bastante resignado mientras observaba al inspector anotar mas cosas en su libreta.

La bandita en el rostro del hombre se había duplicado y la tercera etapa de la inspección llegaba a su fin. Ahora quedaba ver ¿A casa de quién irían ahora?

Y la respuesta llegó en forma de una bolita suave y de color amarillo que se colaba dentro del auto por la ventanilla y volaba hasta el regazo del capo. Una nota atada a su cuello y Tsuna supo que mejor era ir a lo más complicado de una vez.

Sólo esperaba que Hibari no esocgiera morder hasta la muerte al pobre inspector. O a él.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

¿Y bien?

¿Quieren matarme por lo de Kyoko y Bel? Ya se que él se ve más mono con Fran, pero no me pude resistir xD La idea surgió en el arco de los arcobaleno, en el anime, cuando Bel se disfraza de niña y sale de compras con Kyoko.

¡La siguiente es la de Hibari!

Nos leemos~


	5. El refugio de la Nube

**INSPECCIÓN**

By: Lavi*

* * *

_Naas?_

_Ya se que tardé un millón de años, lo siento._

_En todo caso, aquí está el capítulo cinco, para quien siga leyendo xD_

_**Yui-3000:** Si aún te pasas por aquí, tienes servido el capítulo de Hibari, espero que te guste._

_A todos quienes leen, gracias por su paciencia. Mi única excusa es que entre la escuela y las actualizaciones para En El Futuro se me iba el tiempo. Odio las tareas u.ú._

_En este capi pongo_** alerta 1827**_, a quienes no les guste, lo siento mucho. A quienes si, disfruten el capitulo._

_Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**KHR** es propiedad de **Amano**, no mia. Mis disculpas por posibles errores._

* * *

**Capítulo 5. El refugio de la Nube**

**.**

Cuando Tsuna bajó del auto, después de haberle encargado al conductor seguir al emplumado mamífero, casi se va de espaldas de la sorpresa.

Debió haberse dado cuenta cuando viajaban, se dijo. Debió percatarse que reconocía las calles por las que pasaban. O ya de perdido, debió recordar a que se dedicaba su Nube en su tiempo libre.

Soltó un suspiró resegando y sólo atino a asentir cuando el señor Dominic caminó hasta posarse a su lado y le preguntó.

_¿Es aquí donde vive su siguiente Guardián?_

No era una mentira decir que sí. Es decir, finalmente Hibari pasaba más tiempo en ese lugar que en cualquier otro. Se encogió de hombros sintiendo sus ánimos por los suelos y se adentró en el edificio que tantos buenos –y temibles- recuerdos le traía

_¿Acaso no le informaste de que iba la cosa?_ Preguntó Reborn saltando al hombro del capo.

Tsuna asintió fervientemente, pero luego simplemente soltó un resignado _Da igual, _dándole a entender al arcobaleno que se trataba de Hibari y luego de eso toda explicación estaba de más.

Hibird voló frente a ellos a un ritmo bastante lento, y cerca de las escaleras del primer piso pareció tener dificultades para seguir aleteando. Tsuna se apresuró a cogerlo en manos y regalarle unas caricias. Ese pollito tenía bastante con intentar volar más de un metro y él conocía el camino a la perfección, no necesitaba guía.

La avecilla agradeció el descanso y se acurrucó en las cálidas manos que lo sostenían para dormir hasta llegar con su real dueño. Los dos hombres y el arcobaleno caminaron en un incomodo silencio hasta la habitación donde, el capo estaba seguro, se hallaba Hibari.

Un par de toquidos y un _Adelante, Tsunayoshi_ después, el capo se encontraba frente a su Guardián de la Nube.

_Hibari-san_ Saludó un tanto nervioso por la situación _Es bastante bueno que respondieras a mi llamado con Hibird, pero_ Dudó un momento cuando el moreno alzó una ceja y le regaló una fugaz y desconfiada mirada al inspector _¿Acaso leíste la nota antes de responder?_

El Guardián sonrió de medio lado, un tanto burlón, y alzando la mano le mostró un sobre partido por la mitad. Tsuna volvió a suspirar resignado, _debí haberlo sabido._

___Sabes que nunca las leo, Tsunayoshi_ Articuló obviando la situación _No me interesan tus asuntos_

_Pero aún así respondiste ¿No?_ Inquirió el arcobaleno burlón, atrayendo de inmediato la atención del moreno.

_¡Reborn! _Se escandalizó Tsuna temiendo por su integridad física.

_Bebé_ Fue toda respuesta del chico antes de levantarse del escritorio donde momentos antes respondía papeles _Sabía que vendrías también, tengo tiempo libre_ Y mostró sus tonfas en una invitación a _jugar._

_Es una lastima, Hibari, pero estamos tratando asuntos de la familia ahora_

Hibari soltó un bufido de indiferencia y se dio media vuelta.

_Mi nombre es Dominic_ Intentó llamar la atención del inspector, consiguiéndolo. Los otros tres le miraron reparando en que seguía allí.

De inmediato, Tsuna se colocó prudentemente entre Kyôya y el hombre y le sonrió al segundo.

_Él es Hibari Ky ôya, _mi_ Guardián de la Nube_ Articuló un tanto nervioso. Hibari volvió a soltar un gruñido de evidente incredulidad.

_No recuerdo haber accedido aún a ese título, Tsunayoshi_

_Hibari-san_ Rogó el aludido mirándole con súplica, pero sólo obtuvo una espalda como respuesta.

_Si no le molesta, me gustaría dar una vuelta por el sitio_ Continuó el inspector ajeno a la discusión _Es importante hacer algunas revisiones_

_Por mi pueden hacer lo que quieran, no son mis asuntos_ Articuló el moreno volviendo a su escritorio.

El hombre aceptó el consentimiento y se encaminó hacia la salida de la habitación. Reborn le miró un momento en silencio y luego se decidió a seguirlo.

Tsuna tuvo un fuerte debate interno entre irse tras el inspector y revisar que no fuera a mover nada de lugar –_kami_ le librara de enfurecer a Hibari- o quedarse allí y aprovechar el poco tiempo que tendría en el lugar con una _excusa_ de por medio.

Miró la puerta y el escritorio donde se hallaba el moreno sentado, revisando papeles, de ida y vuelta un par de veces. Y dio un bote seguido de un _Kyaa _ahogado cuando las blancas manos del mayor dejaron con fuerza el legajo en el escritorio y le miró con una ceja alzada.

_¿Tienes algo más que hacer aquí, Tsunayoshi?_ Cuestionó.

El capo negó con la cabeza un par de veces, luego agachó el rostro y dio un suspiro resignado. Al parecer el moreno seguía molesto con él por lo de la última vez.

_No, nada Hibari-san_ Articuló abatido y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir.

Sabía que debía haber avisado en aquella ocasión, pero el arcobaleno no le había dejado tiempo de nada antes de arrastrarlo a Italia y él no tenía la culpa de que el nuevo director de Nami-media no trajera el móvil consigo cuando era necesario.

Aún tenía la sensación de vacio en el estomago por no haber sido capaz de responder en aquella ocasión, pero el shock había sido tan grande que había tardado en asimilarlo toda la noche. Por ello llegó desvelado a la junta del consejo en Italia y, bueno, en realidad prefería no recordar esos detalles.

Sea cual sea el caso, sabía que ambos tenían que aclarar _ese_ asunto antes que cualquier otra cosa, pero el mayor parecía no querer facilitarle unos minutos de su tiempo para hablar, y las miradas de coraje que le daba cuando se habían visto le hacían trabarse y no poder formular nada decente para decir.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta entre sus manos y la giró abriendo. Lo mejor era dejarlo pasar un poco más, ya luego le buscaría y hablarían con calma. Quizá hasta se dejaría golpear un poco para aligerar el estrés del moreno –no que fuera masoquista, pero le conocía bastante bien-.

_Tsunayoshi_ Le llamó, empero, Hibari, antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta media habitación de nuevo. Cruzando los brazos cuando se detuvo.

El castaño se giró para mirarlo y volvió a cerrar la puerta mientras volvía un par de pasos. Un metro de distancia entre los dos.

_Lo siento, Hibari-san_ Articuló al fin el capo, retorciendo sus manos tras la espalda en una mueca de nerviosismo _Pero en verdad traté de avisarte y…_ Pero enmudeció cuando el otro caminó hasta el, con el ceño fruncido y mirada amenazante.

Tsuna cerró los ojos esperando el golpe y rogando por que al menos le dejara consciente.

* * *

Reborn caminó tras el inspector en silencio. El hombre iba de un lado a otro, de salón en salón. Haciendo anotaciones en esa pequeña libretita y observando cada objeto detenidamente.

_Esto es una escuela, ¿no es cierto?_ Dijo el hombre luego de un rato.

_El Guardián de la Nube es el rector de este instituto_ Respondió el arcobaleno _Así que gasta la mayor parte de su tiempo aquí_

_Sin embargo, la inspección debía realizarse en su casa_ Se quejó encarando al bebé.

_Sólo Tsuna y él saben donde es_ Se encogió de hombros _Ni siquiera yo tengo idea de donde vive realmente, y no tiene intenciones de que eso cambie_

_Pero entonces no puedo levantar un reporte de ello_ Continuó _Los demás guardianes no se comportaron de manera desconfiada o tan precavida_

_Bueno, quizá olvidamos comentárselo antes, pero nunca se quedan en el mismo lugar mucho tiempo_ Informó el arcobaleno saltando sobre uno de los pupitres _Cambian de vivienda bastante seguido_

El hombre se tensó visiblemente y luego se reacomodó los anteojos torciendo la boca en una mueca de incomodidad. Anotó algo más en su cuadernillo y luego colocó los brazos en jarras.

_Eso significa que constantemente están gastando dinero en sus viviendas_

_Pagan los nuevos alquileres de su bolsa y de lo que consigan vendiendo las casas anteriores_ Explicó Reborn _En todo caso, es por seguridad, deberían estar conformes_

_Bien, no tengo queja alguna de los otros guardianes, pero si no se me permite ver la casa del Guardián Nube me temó que tendrán un tachón en su reporte_

_Usted vino aquí a revisar como se administran los recursos que nos envía el Consejo_ Le detuvo el bebé _Como pudo observar, poco se toca ese dinero ya que lo que usan los Guardianes y el Décimo proviene de su propia bolsa o en todo caso, de lo que Vongola ha adquirido fuera de las arcas de la alianza_

_Pero aún así…_

_Y además, Hibari jamás a tocado un yen siquiera del dinero de la Familia, no le hace ninguna falta_ Le interrumpió _Así que no tiene necesidad de registrar sus bienes si no fueron adquiridos con el dinero del Consejo_

Dominic hizo una mueca de descontento, pero se guardó de decir algo más. Le dio la espalda al hitman y abandonó el salón de clases murmurando una sarta de cosas que eran difíciles de descifrar.

_El pez muere por su propia boca ¿No es verdad?_ Escuchó el arcobaleno como un murmullo, cerca de la ventana del aula. Giró el rostro sonriendo malignamente.

_Ya casi lo tenemos_

* * *

Tsuna sintió el golpe. Es más, su cabeza rebotó graciosamente cuando todo su cuerpo impactó contra la puerta. Soltó un gruñido que terminó como un sonido bastante deforme. Se aferró a la tela gruesa del saco negro del mayor para no caer cuando sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle.

Conocía muy bien esa sensación. Cuando tu cuerpo deja de responder del todo, tu mente se desconecta de la realidad. Cuando deja de existir el tiempo y el espacio y todo se convierte en una burbuja de sensaciones irrefrenables. Tus piernas se hacen como de gelatina y sientes que caes y caes sin poder sujetarte a nada. Tampoco deseándolo.

Devolvió el beso lo mejor que pudo. Tratando de concentrarse un poco y poder abrir los ojos. Cuando lo logró se encontró los ojos oscuros de Hibari perforándole el cráneo. No había más movimiento que el de sus labios. Hibari le sostenía y Tsuna se aferraba a él porque estaba seguro que si no caería al suelo sin remedio.

Hibari siempre tenía ese efecto anestésico en él. Y no es que no le gustara, en realidad.

Se separaron luego de varios segundos. Respirando furiosamente por la nariz el aire que salía más tibio de lo usual. Tsuna balbuceó algo que quedó sin entenderse entre los dos y el mayor le soltó dejándole resbalar por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Hubo un minuto de silencio entre ambos. Mientras el moreno caminaba hasta uno de los sofás de la oficina y tomaba asiento chulamente.

Tsuna estaba seguro que estaba rojo. Joder, siempre estaba rojo después de eso. Y trató de esconder un poco el rostro con los hombros y su flequillo. Hacia bastante que no experimentaba los besos de Hibari. Un mes, para ser exactos.

Lo que empezó como desquite de coraje y estrés mal contenido, se transformó poco a poco en tensión sexual, y de ese punto en el que no hacían mas que tener encuentro fugaces como adolescentes, se volvió una necesidad estar juntos.

Ya no era sólo un par de horas. Toco y me voy. Se volvió una rutina dormir pegados y ser lo primero que el otro viera al despertar. Esconderse de vez en cuando en la habitación de uno u otro y gastar el tiempo sólo observándose.

Tsuna supo que estaba enamorado. Pero jamás dijo nada por miedo al rechazo. Por eso cuando luego de uno de sus tantos encuentros en la Mansión, Hibari le reclamó como su dueño y le dijo las tan ansiadas dos palabras, se quedó en shock incapaz de responder.

Un tanto dolido, pero sobre todo molesto por la falta de reacción de su amante, el moreno se había ido, esperando que el castaño le buscara luego y aclararan ciertos puntos mientras ilustrativamente reposaban entre las sabanas.

Pero Tsuna nunca le buscó. Al menos no hasta un par de semanas después, luego de volver de un viaje a sólo el sabrá donde y para sólo el sabrá qué.

Habían estado sin hablarse desde ese día, cuando el moreno le ignoro olímpicamente dejándole en claro que no se verían más.

_Hibari-san_ Le llamó el castaño, tratando de levantarse ahora que estaba más calmado y sus piernas le respondían. Sentía hormigas caminar por todo su cuerpo.

_Tsunayoshi_ Respondió recargándose en el respaldar del sillón.

_Esa vez_ Comenzó _Lo siento, por lo de esa vez_ Volvió a disculparse mientras daba un par de inseguros pasos hacia el otro _Yo también, Hibari-san_ Le dijo y el moreno alzo una ceja en atención. No diría nada hasta que el más bajito reconociera lo que sentía _Yo también te…_

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió fuertemente, tan de golpe que alcanzó a pegarle al capo mandándolo de bruces al suelo.

El arcobaleno entró por ella, caminando hacia el castaño quien se sujetaba la nariz con lagrimones en los ojos y con la otra mano se tallaba la nuca.

_¡Reborn!_ Se quejó con voz gangosa _¡Pudiste entrar como la gente normal, o tocar!_

_No tenía tiempo para eso_ Articuló en su defensa caminando hasta Hibari quien tenía el ceño fruncido y se hallaba bastante molesto por la interrupción.

Tsuna sudó un goterón ante la respuesta y suspirando sonoramente se puso de pie para volver a cerrar la puerta. Pero antes de que esta pescara el seguro, volvió a abrirse con violencia y el capo tuvo que lanzarse de culo para evitar otro golpe en la nariz.

_¡Ite!_ Se quejó de nuevo, esta vez sobándose el trasero.

Dominic hacia su aparición por la entrada, con sus gafas brillando a la luz del sol que proveía el ventanal tras el escritorio de Hibari.

_No hay mas tiempo que perder, Décimo_ Articuló mirándole, ignorando sus muecas de dolor y frustración _Hay que ir con su siguiente Guardián_

_¿Eh?_

_¡Andando, Dame-Tsuna!_ Le apuró el arcobaleno sonriendo burlonamente mientras le pateaba la pantorrilla.

Sawada volvió a quejarse mientras andaba hacia la puerta.

_Tsunayoshi_ Siseó amenazadora la Nube, alcanzando una de sus tonfas y mostrándola con un brillo diabólico en la mirada.

_¡Hi-Hibari-san!_ Lloriqueó el capo _¡Sé que debemos hablar, pero ahora mismo no…¡_Hii!__ Y el moreno lanzó el primer golpe impidiéndole continuar.

Tsuna se cubrió con ambos brazos ya en el suelo, encogiéndose protectoramente y esperando los siguientes golpes. Más nada llegó. Se atrevió a mirar, armándose de valor, y lo que encontró fue a Hibari acorralando al inspector sobre una de las paredes del pasillo.

Reborn miraba impasible la escena a un metro del capo. Y este se levantó presuroso mientras corría en auxilio del hombre de anteojos.

_¡Hibari-san, espera!_ Intercedió.

_Por daños a la infraestructura del colegio, te morderé hasta la muerte_ Amenazó al hombre. Dominic soltó un gritillo ahogado que impresionó a Tsuna por la cantidad de decibeles arriba de sus propios gritos.

_¿Cuales daños?_ Alcanzó a articular el inspector entre la garganta seca y el temblor de su cuerpo mientras repasaba mentalmente que parte de su humanidad proteger como prioridad.

_Parece que al rebotar la puerta, luego de abrirla con fuerza, hizo un pequeño agujero en la pared_ Informó el arcobaleno ajustándose unos anteojos y retorciendo el bigote italiano que ahora portaba con su nuevo disfraz.

_¡Pero si tu lo hiciste primero!, _Tsuna observó al hitman con un goterón en la cabeza. Luego a _su _Hibari-san a punto de golpear al inspector y a éste ultimo balbuceando en italiano para poner a salvo su integridad física.

Suspiró ruidosamente y sólo espero que su deseo alcanzara los odios de cualquier deidad que _supuestamente_ estuviera a cargo de ellos.

_Por favor, que Yamamoto tenga un botiquín de primeros auxilios bastante surtido._

Y paso seguido, se dispuso a intervenir en la masacre que su querida Nube planeaba inaugurar con el inspector.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Sigue Yamamoto :')

Espero haya sido lo que esperaban. Gracias por seguir por aquí, nos leemos.


	6. El hogar de la Lluvia

INSPECCIÓN

By: Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_Cielos, tardé eones en actualizar. Pero la intención de hacerlo la semana pasada se vio frustrada por los motivos que colgué en mi profile. De verdad lo lamento. Por otro lado, ya he dicho que nunca dejo mis historias inconclusas, así que aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo!_

_Espero lo disfruten, quienes aún lean esto xD. Responderé -con mucho retraso- a los comentarios al final del capi!  
_

_**KHR** es propiedad de** Amano** y sus **colaboradores.**_

_**Mis disculpas por posibles errores ortográficos, de canon y OoC en los personajes.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Capítulo 5. El hogar de la Lluvia**

**.**

El moreno parpadeó repetidas veces con curiosidad. Luego lo meditó un poco y finalmente estalló en carcajadas.

_Déjame adivinar Tsuna_ Articuló tratando de controlar la risa _Hibari_

El capo resopló y asintió contrariado. Yamamoto se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar. De inmediato se colocó a su lado para ayudarle a cargar el peso muerto del inspector. Tsuna le agradeció con la mirada y entre los dos recostaron al inconsciente hombre en uno de los sofás del salón.

_Hibari desquitó toda su ira contra el pobre hombre_ Reborn se ganó una mirada de reproche mal contenido de parte del Décimo ante el comentario.

_Hibari desquita toda su ira contra cualquiera que se le pare enfrente_ Respondió sonriente Yamamoto, volviendo con el botiquín de primeros auxilios luego de haber ido a por él al servicio.

Tsuna le miró como si se tratara del salvador del mundo en esos momentos. Afortunadamente –o no- la Nube se había ensañado con el inspector y no con el capo, pero al intentar detener el asesinato del hombre, se había ganado un par de ostias muy bien dadas.

El espadachín procedió a untarle pomada en la mejilla al castaño para que no se le inflamara, pero era seguro que lo haría –de todas formas-. Luego, entre ambos, comenzaron a tratar los golpes mas graves y algunos cuantos cortes del inspector.

_Seguro que ahora si nos pone una nota roja en el reporte_ Tsuna se dejó caer en el sillón resignado.

_Pudo haber sido peor_ Le animó su amigo.

_¿De qué forma?_

_Pudimos haberles regresado un inspector muerto_ Respondió el arcobaleno al capo. Yamamoto asintió dándole la razón y Tsuna sudó un goterón al considerar la posibilidad como algo plenamente realizable.

_Lo único bueno de todo esto es que pronto terminará_

Guardaron silencio por un rato hasta que los quejidos del mayor de los hombres se hicieron presentes. El inspector murmuró algo inentendible y luego abrió los ojos buscando enfocar. Cuando recordó lo sucedido se sentó de golpe en el sofá, asustando de muerte al capo que se encontraba sentado cerca.

_¡Dominic-san!_ Tsuna se apresuró a moverse hasta donde se hallaba el aludido, que miraba desconfiado alrededor _¿Como se encuentra?_

_¿Que fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?_

_Lamento mucho lo ocurrido con Hibari-san_ Se disculpó el capo _Ahora mismo estamos en la casa del Guardián de la Lluvia_

El hombre giró el rostro con violencia hacia el moreno, quien le sonrió como saludo mientras agitaba la mano. Dominic le observó con el ceño fruncido por varios segundos. Tsuna se preguntó si estaba buscando peligro en su persona, pero al parecer la sonrisa idiota de Yamamoto le ayudo a relajarse pues soltó el aire en sus pulmones lentamente.

Hizo una mueca mientras se retiraba los lentes y registraba los daños al fino armazón. Luego se los recolocó y se tallo el cuello con desgano.

_De cualquier forma, debió ser mi culpa lo ocurrido con su guardián_ Murmuró un tanto contrariado _Aunque no recuerdo muy bien como sucedieron las cosas, me disculpo_ Inclinó la cabeza ante Tsuna quien sólo atino a asentir violentamente.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Primero con Lambo y ahora con Hibari, al parecer el hombre tendía a olvidar todo cuando quedaba inconsciente. En el fondo, Tsuna se preguntó si no sería a causa de ellos y estaba causándole un daño cerebral al pobre señor.

Sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza y con la mejor sonrisa fingida que pudo colocar, invitó al inspector a tomar un descanso y luego continuar con la tarea.

_No puedo aceptar eso_ Respondió, empero, Dominic _Mi misión es volver hoy mismo con el reporte en las manos, Décimo Vongola_

_Entiendo_

_Bueno, entonces ¿Por qué no empezamos de una vez?_ Animó Yamamoto poniéndose de pie _Mi nombre es Takeshi, soy el Guardián de la Lluvia de Tsuna. Sea bienvenido a mi casa_ Extendió la mano como saludo y, de inmediato, esta fue tomada.

_Mi nombre es Dominic, vengo a hacer la revisión de presupuesto y organización de la Décima generación Vongola_ Respondió soltándole la mano y buscando entre su chaquetilla su tan confiable libreta de anotaciones.

El hombre analizó la habitación en donde estaban y anotó algunas cosillas, luego se encaminó hacia el pasillo. Sin embargo, apenas dio un paso fuera de la salilla, sus pies se enredaron y eso le provocó una caída. Tsunayoshi corrió en su auxilio de inmediato mientras Reborn ahogaba una risilla. Yamamoto no se aguantó la carcajada y camino tallándose el estomago hasta él.

_Perdón, perdón_ Se disculpó tontamente _No he recogido la casa del todo y la última vez se quedó esto por aquí_ Recogió del suelo al causante del tropiezo.

Sawada se quedó en blanco al observar unos calzoncillos negros de cordón plata. Y no hubiera sido tanto el shock si no los hubiera reconocido como el último regalo que Ryohei le hiciera a su mano derecha en su cumpleaños.

_Esos son…_ Pero se atoró no sabiendo si terminar o no la frase.

_Se los dejó el fin de semana_ Respondió normal el espadachín _No nos dio tiempo de hacer la colada y se llevó unos míos_ Sonrió de oreja a oreja _También se dejo su revista extraña, la de los animales extraordinarios_

Esta vez Reborn no pudo aguantarse la risa. El capo estaba petrificado sin saber muy bien por que: si por lo que toda esa confesión implicaba o por el descaro tan natural de la Lluvia. Dominic, en cambio, estaba más ocupado tratando de recuperar su dignidad mientras se ponía de pie.

_Tenga cuidado_ Le comentó Yamamoto desviando su atención a él _Podría haber mas cosillas por allí regadas, fíjese por donde camina_ Y sin mas hizo pelota los calzoncillos y los lanzó hacia la canastilla que asomaba por la puerta abierta del servicio.

_Que buena puntería_ Le sonrió el arcobaleno y recibió un gesto gemelo como respuesta. Por su salud mental, Tsuna decidió borrar esos últimos minutos de su memoria y tratar de seguir como si nada hubiera sucedido.

_Oi, Tsuna_ Le llamo el espadachín caminando hasta él y bajando la voz. Aprovechando que el inspector ya se hallaba hurgando en la cocina _¿Y, exactamente, de que va todo esto?_

_La verdad es que yo tampoco se muy bien_ Respondió rascándose la nuca _Pero debe ser algún procedimiento importante de rutina o algo de eso_

Yamamoto soltó algo parecido a un "hummm" de entendimiento y luego se llevó una mano a la barbilla, meditando algo. El capo le miró curioso pero al final de cuentas el más alto no volvió a dirigirse a él. Los dos permanecieron acomodados en los sofás mientras dejaban al hombre hacer su recorrido. Tsuna no quería enterarse de más pormenores de la vida de su amigo y éste último no tenía la intención de hacer de niñera, además no creía que hubiese algo que ocultar.

* * *

.

Dominic atravesó la cocina, más tarde el comedor y por último, con los tenues murmullos de sus acompañantes como fondo, alcanzó la habitación. Las sábanas a medio colocar sobre la cama, algunas prendas que asomaban de los cajones del guardarropa y en la esquina del fondo a la derecha, un bate de béisbol, un par de pelotas y una bolsa de deporte descuidadamente tirados. No parecía alguien muy desordenado, pero tampoco se miraba como la habitación del famoso samurái indestructible de la familia mafiosa más poderosa de esos tiempos, Vongola.

El repiqueteo de su móvil le hizo dejar de divagar, anotó algunas cosillas en su libreta y luego atendió el ruidoso aparato.

* * *

.

Su estomago rugió y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando su amigo estalló en carcajadas.

_Venga, Tsuna. Vayamos a cocinar algo_ Invitó el espadachín _Creo que tengo un poco de salmón y arroz hecho en la nevera_

El capo asintió poniéndose de pie tras su Guardián. Dominic seguía en su revisión, así que no creía que hubiera problema si picaba algo. Después de todo no había comido nada aparte del cereal en la mañana. La cocina de Yamamoto era la habitación más espaciosa de la casa después de su recamara.

Era para todos sus conocidos sabido que el moreno disfrutaba tanto cocinar como jugar béisbol. Herencia segura de su padre, fijo. Por supuesto, su padre seguía a cargo del negocio –se había negado a dejarlo en manos de su hijo quien siempre andaba de un lado para otro- y lo estaría hasta el final. En cuanto al deporte, Yamamoto lo seguía practicando de vez en cuando, en las reuniones con sus compañeros de equipo del instituto o de la media.

Empero, lo que llamó la atención del capo no fue el tamaño del lugar, sino el desorden. Takeshi no era un chico pulcramente ordenado, pero era la primera que el castaño iba a su casa y encontraba el sitio como si no hubiera sido habitado en meses.

_Disculpa el desorden, no he estado mucho en casa las ultimas semanas_ Murmuró el moreno mientras revisaba la nevera _Por supuesto la comida la revisé apenas ayer, no creas que te ofrecería algo ya vencido_ Un tanto aliviado ante la aclaración, Tsuna le resto importancia con un gesto y tomó asiento en uno de los bancos del desayunador, mientras apartaba una taza usada que se había quedado olvidada allí.

_Dices que no has estado_ Comentó Tsuna _Pero no has ido a la mansión, ¿Qué has hecho, entonces?_

_Me he estado quedando con Gokudera_ Respondió desinteresado _Voy a su departamento y como se nos hace tarde, me invita a quedarme por seguridad_

Tsuna se ahorró el comentario sobre que seguramente Yamamoto sería más peligroso que cualquier vándalo o yakusa que quisiese asaltarle de vuelta a casa. Prefirió enfocarse en el hecho evidente de que entre sus guardianes había algo. Algo que no le había dicho, que Gokudera se esmeraba en no demostrar y que a Yamamoto le importaba un rábano gritar o no a los cuatro vientos.

_Sabía que se llevaban bien ahora, pero no imagine que serían tan cercanos_ Comentó, tratando de sonar casual, curioso por la situación.

Pero el espadachín no respondió al comentario, simplemente soltó una risilla, de esas misteriosas y al mismo tiempo burlonas, y le regaló una mirada de 'se lo que planeas' que el capo eludió lo mejor posible. Un minuto en silencio mientras el microondas hacia el trabajo sucio y más tarde un plato con humeante comida era colocado frente suyo sobre la barra.

_¡Que aproveche!_ Agradeció y comenzó a degustar mientras su compañero le reglaba un vaso con jugo de frutas.

_¿Crees que le moleste el desastre?_ Preguntó entonces Yamamoto, señalando hacia la puerta, refiriéndose al inspector. Tsuna se encogió de hombros y luego negó con la cabeza.

_No creo que considere algo peor que lo de Hibari-san_ Takeshi rio al comentario _Y a todo esto, ¿a dónde fue Reborn?_

* * *

.

_Sí, ya tengo la información_ Murmuró Dominic por la bocina del móvil, mirando por el marco de la puerta hacia el pasillo, vigilante _No, aún no puedo volver, todavía falta uno de los Guardianes_ unos segundos en silencio, mientras lanzaba otra furtiva mirada y escuchaba a su superior exhortarle del otro lado de la línea _Ya le dije que hubo inconvenientes, pero me apresuraré y volveré hoy mismo con los datos_ Anotó algo más en la libreta mientras sujetaba el auricular entre la cabeza y el hombro _Bien, lo tengo. ¡Por supuesto que sí!_ Exclamó indignado _No, no, lo siento. Quiero decir que si he tenido precaución en no ser descubierto. No, nadie sospecha, todo marcha de acuerdo al plan_ Otro segundo en silencio _Entendido. Estamos en contacto_ Y cortó.

Soltó un suspiro bastante estresado. Observó de nuevo por el pasillo y sonrió al no ver a nadie y escuchar, muy tenues y lejanas, las risas provenientes de lo que parecía el comedor. Todo iba de acuerdo a sus órdenes.

Hizo otra anotación antes de guardar su cuadernillo en su bolsillo y encaminarse hacia donde sus anfitriones. Se talló la nuca con una mueca de dolor y al mismo tiempo se llevó una mano al costado. Tenía un enorme cardenal bajo la camisa. Maldijo a los Vongola, especialmente al Guardián Niebla, por lo bajo.

_Pero esto terminará pronto y me cobraré un buen sueldo por el trabajo_ Y dobló rumbó a la cocina.

Al final del pasillo, desde donde venía, Reborn apareció desde detrás de un biombo decorativo. Sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de León quien dormitaba sobre el ala de su sombrero. Una risilla bastante peculiar se dejó oír a su lado.

_Lo tenemos_ Murmuró el otro.

_Definitivamente, lo tenemos_ Corroboró el arcobaleno mientras sonreía victorioso.

Ya sólo quedaba encargarse de los problemas pendientes y sacar la basura. Esa inspección estaba por terminar.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Bueno, pues, espero les haya ayudado a pasar el rato. Ya sólo falta un capítulo! Y, por supuesto, queda el Guardián de la Niebla para cerrar esto.

_Respondiendo a sus comentarios:_

_**Hibari-Mayra:** Sospechas confirmadas xD. Bueno, ya sabrás que onda con el inspector en el último capi, si aún planeas leer esto. Por otro lado, siempre me pregunté como es que Hibird podía volar si es tan redondo y sus alas tan cortas. Sí, definitivamente Hibari no es sincero completamente, pero que importan los motivos, lo importante es que golpeó al hombre(?). Por supuesto, para eso está Reborn, para meterlos en problemas y solapar a conveniencia xD. Espero te haya gustado este cap. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**Dotachin:** Soy una tardada verdad? Pero bueno, es difícil hacer algo cuando andas sin inspiración y el universo entero conspira en tu contra para impedirte publicar a gusto u.ú. Sinceramente no imagino a Kyoko con Basil, son demasiado pasivos los dos, su relación seria melosamente aburrida. Por otro lado, los gustos de Kyoko son medio extravagantes, por un lado adora a su hermano frikeado y le mola el pardillo de Tsuna, así que... para extravanganzas Belphegor! xD. Bueno, puse a Hana porque tampoco me parece mala opción, aunque sinceramente también prefiero a Chrome (ya desquité mis ansias con el 3396 en En El Futuro) xD. Esto es algo loco, sin sentido, extravagante y con una trama tan ligera que me cuesta hacerlo (acostumbrada a quemarme los flecos xP). En fin, espero al menos te sirva para pasar el rato. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de seguir esta locura y comentarme! Y por la paciencia aquí y en mis demás trabajos hehe._

Nos leemos en el último~


	7. La guarida de la Niebla

_**KHR** es propiedad de** Amano** y sus **colaboradores.**_

_**Mis disculpas por posibles errores ortográficos, de canon y OoC en los personajes.**_

* * *

INSPECCIÓN

By: Lavi*

**Capítulo 7. La guarida de la Niebla**

**.**

* * *

Para cuando salían de la casa de Yamamoto, dulcemente satisfecho el estomago del capo, el cielo ya estaba semi oscuro. Tsuna se preguntó si el inspector no tendría hambre, pero dedujo que ante los recientes acontecimientos, seguramente deseaba más terminar con todo aquel desastre de una vez por todas.

Mientras se dirigían a Kokuyô Land no pudo evitar pensar en cuál sería la verdadera casa del ilusionista, o incluso en si tenía una. Él nunca había hablado mucho con su guardián, siempre le dio miedo y desde que estaba libre cada día actuaba más extraño. Si no estaba intentando –en vano- dominar el mundo, acosaba al capo –y eso incluía a veces, aunque fuera en broma, el acoso sexual-. Así que prefería mantener el contacto a la distancia.

Lo cierto es que no sabía si el, en su tiempo, parque de convivencia contaría como casa, pero al menos, creía él, contaba como guarida y en todo caso, la banda de Mukuro rara vez recurría a ellos para pedirles dinero, sino es que nunca, así que el inspector no tenía porque poner trabas ¿O sí?

Suspiró sonoramente atrayendo la atención del otro hombre, que levantó la vista de su libretita de notas para mirarle curioso. El rostro magullado tras los lentes le causó remordimientos al capo y le hizo sentirse sumamente acojonado. El consejo las traía con Vongola desde la época del Noveno, los consideraban unos rebeldes busca pleitos, aún con ellos, hasta ahora habían salido bien librados gracias a las intervenciones de CEDEF y de Reborn, que de alguna manera se hacía respetar profundamente por los miembros del circulo más alto. Por otro lado, Tsuna creía estar haciendo un buen trabajo. Es decir, no habían tenido problemas serios y la única vez que hizo enfadar al consejo fue cuando libero a Mukuro sin autorización –la cual le fue concedida después para evitarse conflictos con Vendicare-. Sin embargo, ahora mismo temía salir mal parados con esa inspección y no precisamente por las cuestiones económicas.

_¿Sucede algo, Décimo? ¿Está cansado?_ Inquirió el hombre con tono condescendiente, como queriéndole decir que lo comprendía a la perfección.

_No, no. No es eso_ Se apresuró a responder _Es sólo que creo estamos dándole la peor impresión posible_ El brillo en los cristales de los anteojos de Dominic, al girar este el rostro, pareció confirmar sus malos pensamientos _Pero le aseguro que no son así todo el tiempo_ Luego lo pensó detenidamente: _No, sí que son así todo el tiempo. _Un aura negra le invadió pero se cuidó de decir algo más.

_Aunque lo peor viene apenas_ Comentó Reborn mientras acariciaba a León. Ambos hombres le miraron _La siguiente casa es la del Guardián Niebla, no te olvides que lo hiciste volver de su importantísima misión sólo para esto_

Tsuna se deprimió aún más si eso era posible. Era verdad que Mukuro había aceptado el título de Guardián y que en los últimos años no había intentado asesinarlo ni nada por el estilo. Pero si había algo en lo que Mukuro y Hibari se parecían era en _aborrecer _ser ordenados en nombre de Vongola. Si el ilusionista realmente había interrumpido algo importante –que lo dudaba, pero bueno- para ir hasta allí por una estupidez como la inspección presupuestal, seguramente se las cobraría con el capo más tarde; luego de freír las neuronas del inspector a base de ilusiones, fijo.

Tsuna no quería ser golpeado, o mucho peor, acosado hasta el cansancio. Sobre todo porque ser acosado implicaba después mucha violencia por parte de la Tormenta y ser mordido hasta la muerte –junto a cualquier cosa viviente alrededor- por Hibari. Pero por otro lado, no podía escaquearse la última inspección. Rogó a todas las deidades que conocía que, _por favor, _Mukuro se comportara lo mejor posible.

_Ya llegamos_ Dijo por el comunicador el chofer.

Tsuna asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla observando el lúgubre paisaje del atardecer mientras los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban la derruida fachada del edificio. Alrededor nada más que campo abierto y vacio. Dominic frunció el seño al distinguir la edificación, quizá creyendo que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. Empero, no dijo nada y descendió antes siquiera que el capo cuando el vehículo se detuvo.

El japonés guió al hombre por la explanada principal, cuidando de no caer en alguna trampa que pudiese haber puesto su Guardián para molestarle o darle la _bienvenida_. Una vez que estuvieron frente a la entrada del edificio principal, Ken y Chikusa se toparon con ellos. Ambos chicos miraron con desagrado al hombre de lentes y con burla al capo, luego dijeron algo sobre guiarlos y empezaron a caminar; Tsuna anheló con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera _guiarlo al más allá _o _guiarlos hacia su muerte segura, _mientras los seguía por los oscuros y abandonados pasillos del edificio.

La barandilla en la pared, colgando precariamente, se le hizo por fin familiar al Décimo. La subieron de uno en uno, con mucho cuidado, y pronto se encontraron en el salón más grande de la construcción, el mismo que usaban los Kokuyô como guarida cada vez que se encontraban en Japón. Mukuro se hallaba conversando de algo con Chrome, ambos sentados en uno de los enormes sofás en la estancia. La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al observar llegar al capo hizo que a éste le dieran escalofríos tales que su cuerpo se sacudió visiblemente. Tsuna hubiera deseado sólo ver la tímida y dulce sonrisa de Chrome que era como un bálsamo de paz en aquella cueva de lobos.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta ellos, inconscientemente Tsuna dio un paso atrás, refugiándose a la espalda del inspector y del mismísimo Reborn.

_Io, Mukuro_ Dijo éste último _Parece que la vida te trata bien_

_No tan bien como debería_ Respondió el otro con un ademán despectivo _Hace años que el mundo debería estar en mis manos, por lo menos el mundo de la mafia. Y mírame, aún sigo bajo las órdenes de un mocoso_ Miró a Tsuna con arrogancia.

_Ho-hola, Mukuro_ Saludo, ignorando lo anterior _Chrome_ La chica le sonrió en respuesta. Tsuna pensó que con ella allí, incluso si Reborn le daba la espalda –como era costumbre-, no podía salir tan mal parado de la situación.

Chikusa y Ken parecieron burlarse de su temblorosa voz –o quizá era más bien de sus temblorosas piernas- pero realmente no les prestó mucho cuidado. Toda su atención estaba puesta en el chico de ojos bicolor que caminaba hacia ellos a pasos devastadoramente lentos y con una sonrisa que –si hubiera estado loco- podría incluso calificar como sensual. Los otros, aún tras ellos, dieron un paso al frente diciéndole al capo con el gesto que, sin importar cuanto lo intentara –o cuanto se estuviera cagando de miedo- no podría salir de allí hasta que su líder lo dictaminara. La poca seguridad que había reunido Tsuna se fue al vacio cuando sintió al inspector temblar ligeramente en su lugar. _¡Grandioso!_ Los dos estaban a punto de cagarse en los pantalones. Estaban jodidos.

_Tsunayoshi-kun_ Le sonrió _Hace bastante tiempo ¿Cuál era el asunto para el cual requerías mi sublime presencia_ El capo miró inconscientemente al inspector, el cual pareció descojonarse un poco y dio un paso al frente extendiendo su mano como saludo.

_Vengo de parte del Consejo para hacer un revisión presupuestal de Vongola_ Mencionó solemne _Mi nombre es Dominic_ Mukuro miró la mano extendida y la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció.

Le dio una mirada gélida al hombre el cual tembló por un instante, tentado a retroceder. El ilusionista ignoró el saludo y al inspector y cerró la distancia hasta el capo, tomándole por los hombros con un confianzudo brazo. Tsuna se tensó como vara.

_Parece que me hiciste volver por algo absurdo de nuevo_ El susurró burlesco y al mismo tiempo, con un tinte de molestia, le provocó escalofríos _Espero estés dispuesto a pagarme una muy buena compensación por interrumpir viaje, Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_Si se trata de recursos económicos…_ Empezó Dominic en cuanto escuchó la palabra _compensación._ Pero de nueva cuenta, Mukuro le ignoró y simplemente le hizo callar con una seña de la mano.

_No hablaba de dinero, por supuesto_ Sonrió. Tsuna sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo. No pudo evitar pensar en Hibari y por un momento temió –incoherentemente- que la Nube sabría cada cosa que estuviese pasando y que le mordería hasta la muerte en cuanto se viesen de nuevo. Y, por supuesto, en esa ocasión la idea de ser _mordido_ no le resultó para nada interesante. _Nuestro grupo no requiere compensaciones de _ese _tipo. El dinero nunca ha sido problema para nosotros_ La mirada de Dominic viajó del Guardián al capo, con una ceja en alto _No necesitamos rogarle a Vongola ni a nadie para obtener los recursos que sean necesarios y llevar a cabo nuestros planes, ¿no es cierto, mi linda Chrome?_

La chica asintió en su sitio, mirando al inspector con sus ojos brillantes y redondos, en silencio. Como si no hubiera notado que el capo era víctima de acoso –sexual y bullying- por parte de su líder de equipo. Tsuna se replanteó la ayuda que podría obtener de la chica.

_Pero, por supuesto, se relacionan con Vongola como sus subordinados, así que deben depender de las arcas de la familia de alguna manera_ Insistió Dominic _Por ejemplo, para estar _viviendo_ en este sitio, aunque sea una pocilga_

_¡Hey!_ Reclamó Ken ante el insulto _Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con Vongola o sus jueguitos de mafia, bastardo_

_Baja tu tono, Ken_ Le advirtió Chikusa mientras se acomodaba los anteojos _No queremos ofender al inspector y causarle algún problema a nuestro Jefe Vongola, ¿cierto?_

Y entonces Tsuna supo que era el fin. Reborn sonrió brabucón mientras acariciaba a León. La mano que descansaba juguetona en sus hombros, oprimió los mismos como si desease romperlos. Y no tuvo que mirar a Mukuro para saber que la sonrisa burlona seguro era ahora la mueca más tenebrosa y sádica que alguien alguna vez podría tener. El comentario sarcástico de Chikusa dejaba en claro las únicas dos cosas que jamás debías decir al grupo de Kokuyô y que, inconscientemente tal vez, el inspector acababa de hacer notar de la forma más inocente posible: Mukuro y sus seguidores no obedecían (léase seguir ordenes, depender o respetar de cualquier manera posible) a nadie –más que al mismo Mukuro, evidentemente-; Mukuro y sus seguidores no tolerarían cualquier crítica, por muy breve e inofensiva, a su estilo de vida.

Cuando Chrome suspiró y simplemente cedió la posesión del tridente al verdadero Guardián Niebla, el capo no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y rogar mentalmente que, si sobrevivía alguna parte de su cuerpo –o de la del inspector-, Reborn tuviera la decencia de presentarla, junto con sus respetos y una explicación, a su madre. Y que Gokudera, de la forma que mejor le placiera, tomase represalias para vengar su injusta muerte.

Pero Mukuro no le apaleo. Simplemente le empujó bruscamente al suelo mirándole de forma tan clara que Tsuna supo que la próxima vez no se quedaría en simple acoso y el ilusionista le cobraría aquel _insulto _de las maneras más doloras y guarras posibles. Entonces, en un instante, se encontraba torturando mentalmente al inspector de formas que Tsuna deseó no conocer y dejándole, varios minutos después, como una gelatina medio desecha en el suelo.

Tsuna se olvidó de abogar por él, de las posibles represalias del Consejo o de cualquier otra cosa. Se deshizo en disculpas y, cogiendo al hombre como pudo, salió pitando de allí. Agradecido de haber termina esa visita –aunque tuviese que devolver un cadáver a Italia con una muy probable carta de disculpa (y renuncia)-. Volvió a pensar en Gokudera, en Hibari y en que quizá ser mordido hasta la muerte, la verdadera muerte, sería mejor que lo que seguía a ese desastre de inspección.

Quizá, deseo, Dominic no había muerto, no quedaría convertido en una lechuga y cuando despertase del letargo inducido no recordaría nada, como con Lambo.

.

* * *

_Vaya forma de hacer tu trabajo_ Alabó Reborn en cuanto Mukuro hubo dejado escapar al capo y su carga y se devolvía a su cómodo sofá para recostarse. De fondo, Ken no paraba de destornillarse de la risa en el suelo.

_Vaya forma de agradecer un favor_ Rebatió, aun mosqueado por la alusión a su subordinación ante la abominable mafia.

_¿Un favor? Más bien parece que lo hiciste por gusto_ El arcobaleno devolvió a León a su sombrero y se encaminó a la salida. _Ahora sólo queda encargarse del resto antes de que Tsuna se entere de algo. Enviaré una carta al Consejo para ponerlos al tanto y sólo faltará reducir a los traidores_

_Espero que eso no sea una orden camuflada, arcobaleno_ Se quejó el ilusionista _No pretende moverme de acá en un buen rato, al menos no hasta cobrar mi recompensa por salvarle el pellejo al Vongola_

_Sabes que Tsuna podría haberse hecho cargo_ Reborn le miró desde el marco de la puerta _Y sí, Mukuro, tómalo como una orden de tu Jefe_ Y riendo ante la evidente ira emanando del cuerpo ajeno, el babé salió imaginando las mil y un cosas que le esperaban a Tsuna.

_¿Mukuro-sama?_ Llamó Chrome cuando, luego de un instante, el hombre se echara a reír a carcajadas.

_No es nada, Chrome_ Explicó _Es sólo que a veces no es tan malo hacerle favores a la mafia_ Y cerró los ojos imaginando las mil formas que tendría de cobrarle al capo y molestar de paso al excéntrico egoísta de Hibari Kyôya.

.

* * *

Ignorante de las maquinaciones contra su persona, Tsuna dejó al hombre descansar en una de las habitaciones mientras se dedicaba a pensar en alguna forma de arreglar el embrollo en que lo metían sus guardianes. A ese paso, pasaría a ser la completa burla de la mafia internacional –no que no lo fuera ya, por cierto-. Al final, entre tanto estrés, se quedó dormido en cualquier esquina sin llegar a una solución.

A la mañana, cuando Gokudera arribó puntual con la agenda del día –con un sonrojo enorme en la cara-, Dominic había desaparecido de la mansión y nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta. Aunque le buscaron el resto de la mañana, para el medio día desistieron y Tsuna aguardó a los reclamos del Consejo que, por cierto, no llegaron en el día. Ni a la semana, ni al mes.

El capo olvidó lo relativo a la inspección y siguió su diaria y aburrida rutina de todos los días, salvo por un detalle –huir de Mukuro e impedir que Hibari destruyera la mansión y media ciudad tratando de asesinarlos (a él y al ilusionista, claro)-. El único que guardó un orgulloso recuerdo de aquel mal trago fue el arcobaleno, quien sabiendo que todo había sido una treta para conocer las debilidades de la familia y agredirlos, había preparado con antelación un contra ataque. Acción que no fue necesaria porque, como siempre, los guardianes Vongola eran más peligrosos en su vida cotidiana que en el mismísimo campo de batalla.

.

.

* * *

Y concluimos, por fin, este proyecto. Lo cierto es que no había notado que seguía sin colgar el último capítulo. Lo lamento.

Gracias por la espera y los futuros comentarios y, aunque muy tarde, a Maria Shimizu por comentar el capítulo anterior. Y, por supuesto, Gracias por seguir esto hasta el final.

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
